


Breaking Point

by SamuelSadi



Series: Breaking Point [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Mental Anguish, Romance, TImmy-Vicky, TImmyVicky, Timmy/Vicky, Understanding, Victim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy breaks down and Vicki, unlike her normal self feels responsible, for what happens to the boy. While fighting feelings didn't think she should have, and while Timmy is lost in his mind over the loss of something he can't place, they grow closer in ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destruction and Understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you, this hasn't been proof read, and is fairly old. I'll make corrections someday.

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

Once again, Timmy was throwing stuff around his room. He didn't know what was wrong, he wasn't always this angry, he knew that he hadn't always been, knew that once... there was, something. Before, when he was angry at his parents, or his babysitter Vicki there was always… something. Something, that he couldn't quite place. He knew that it had something to do with the fishbowl on his nightstand. Which was the only object in his room, that hadn't been torn, ripped, or broken. Though, he couldn't figure out why he didn't want to break it, only that something inside once stopped all his sadness and anger. He couldn't really remember ever owning fish, and his parents didn't remember buying him a fish, then again... his parents didn't remember much when it concerned him. Maybe he was just insane. Wasn't the first time he had thought that. 

He threw whatever he had in his hand at the moment, watching as another hole appeared in the wall, along side so many others. Then finally as usual the temper subsided, and depression set in. He knew something was missing, something that made his heart ache, something he loved dearly. Was, utterly, and completely gone. He sat on his bed, his legs curled up to his chest as he wept, these out bursts always happened when his parents were going out for the night, leaving him with Vicki, the evil babysitter. 

'That bitch,' he thought to himself, 'why did she always have to make his life a living hell?'

“Oh Twerp!” the familiar voice called up to his room, the voice while rather sweet sounding, due to his parents still being home, didn't fool him one bit. The fact that his parents believed, 'Twerp' was an affectionate nickname, said something about their intelligence. Vicki was evil and vicious, had always been, and he assumed, that she always would be. He stood up, knowing it was better to answer than to ignore her. 

'What's with that family,' he asked himself, 'one sister torments me, and while the other does nothing more than throws herself at me.' Both in his opinion very insane.

As he started down the stairs, he heard the familiar call from both his parents saying 'Bye Timmy!' on their way out the door. That's how it was, no hugs, no kisses, not even a simple I love you and be safe. He wished that they wouldn't come back, he had been wishing a lot lately, he didn't realize why, but deep down something told him wishing would fix it. But it never did, only caused him to believe he was truly going insane.

“So Twerp,” He looked up at his redheaded babysitter, as she grinned maliciously at him. She wore the usual green t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. She was fairly attractive... or she would have been, if her body hadn't been attached to her attitude. Still smiling evilly at him, she held out an enormous list of chores. This had happened many times before while she was watching him, she would have him do the chores that were supposed to be what she was being paid to do, along with watching him. Then she smiled wider, “I know what you're doing today!”

Timmy had always been a compliant boy, even after something changed, and he felt something was missing. At least, that's all he could remember about it. He remembered... doing his chores forced upon him by Vicki... Actually, he didn't remember doing thing, but they had been done. So he much have complied. He still listened, though today he didn't feel like being very compliant. He snatched the list from her hand and set off to his own agenda.

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV

She watched the boy go into the kitchen, she knew that what she was doing was unfair. But then again her life wasn't fair, so why should his be? She could tell something inside him was straining, she didn't want to push the boy, but she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to get close to him or anyone. 

'Being nice only gets you hurt', she thought to herself. But she could tell something inside him was about to snap, how could she not? She spent the most time around the boy, more than his own parents did, much like her own parents when she was younger.

She sat in front of the television, while sprawled on the couch, one leg over the arm while the other dangled above the ground, both hands behind her head covered in her red hair. She was about to make some comment, about not hearing any work being done, when she started hearing things being moved around. 

“Well that was easy.” She mutter aloud to herself.

As time went by she heard more and more noise. She ignored most of it until she started hearing glass smashing on the floor in the kitchen. She got off the couch and ran in to see if Timmy was alright, while she was mean and harsh to Timmy, she didn't really want him hurt. In fact she had never even laid a hand on the boy, only ever threatening him or scaring him into doing what she wanted. 

The scene she walked into was unlike any she had ever seen before, how could he have created so much destruction in so short a time. Cups, bowls, plates... anything glass seemed to have been smashed on the floor. But something was missing, where was Timmy? She heard more smashing, and this time yelling, and screaming. He was yelling the same thing over and over again, 'What's missing? What's gone?'

“Twerp?” she said as she looked into the living room, where she heard the new sounds of destruction. The place was in utter ruin, the television had a vase thrown through it, the pictures on the walls had been smashed. She didn't hear anything that could have been the wooden coffee table being broken in half, but there it was broken in half.

Vicki moved from room to room, finding only ruin and destruction in the boy's wake, until she found him kneeling in front of his bed, breathing heavily. His room, was in the same shape as the rest of the house, only it didn't look fresh. 

'This is where he started,' she thought, as her eyes scanned the bedroom. 'Doesn't make much sense to mess up his own things.'

“Twerp?” he didn't answer, didn't even look her way. He always listened, he was respectful that way, or fearful either way he always listened. She walked into the room, she noticed blood dripping onto the circle rug that he kneeling on. She circled around him, noting that his fists were bleeding from at almost every knuckle, if not all of them. She couldn't tell... not when she looked into his eyes. “Twe-Timmy?”

'Oh my God,' she thought as his blue eyes locked with her pink ones, 'Did I do this?' 

Yeah she was a bitch, and was demanding. But she was also a teenaged girl, one that needed to watch kids in order to have any spending money. Not like she had free time to do anything with the money. It wasn't her fault, that while Timmy was a good enough child, others had caused her to be bitter and angry. And it wasn't like she childhood was any better, she didn't ask to be treated like she had been as a child.

Timmy didn't say anything, he just stared at her. His blank emotionless eyes, didn't seem to be seeing her, seemed to be just looking right past her, or through her. She slowly backed out of the room, she had never feared any of the children she watched, and Timmy, Timmy was one of the ones that no matter what, he never so much as even looked at her mean.

She tried to clean what little she could in the short time before Timmy's Mother and Father were to arrive home. She didn't know what to say. When they called him down stairs and asked him what happened. He shrugged, she expected him to blame it on her, that's what she would have done to him. He didn't, but they yelled and screamed and told him that he would be going to military school.

Vicki soon realized that what happened here, had something to do with Timmy's emotional state. And while she wanted to stop herself from uttering the words, some reason some odd reason she said something she'd never thought she'd say, something even the Turners were shocked to hear her say' 

“Timmy isn't a bad kid… just… something's eating at him.” Alright... she wondered to herself, where am I going with this? “Tell you what, it's the start of summer, I was planning on lounging around… Maybe let Timmy stay with me, I'll get him back in order.” She mentally slapped herself. 

'Why the hell did you suggest that?' She demanded from herself. She didn't have an answer. Just that when she saw him sitting on that rug, kneeling really, she saw something in his eyes that reminded her of herself. And while she was a cold hearted bitch, she didn't want him to end up like her.

“Yeah, yeah we suppose it'll be alright,” Mr. Turner said

“If he does this at your house call us and we'll ship him right off to military school.” Mrs. Turner said

AVAVA

It didn't take long to pack up clothing that Timmy would need, items such as his computer and other things. But it took a lot longer to get him to willing come with her. Not that he put up a fight. That was the issue, it seemed he had no will to even move anymore. He walked with her a while, then would stop as if he forgot what he was even doing.

They had made it to Vicki's house, and walked around to the side, stairs descended into the ground next to the house. She was sure if he had been thinking at all Timmy would have ran for cover the moment he saw her leading him down there. Thinking that she was going to lock him up for the summer. But he didn't even make any sounds of protest, much less anything else.

Inside the basement had been remolded into a sort of apartment, they entered a living room, which had a small kitchen attached with a simple table and chairs. The living room had basically what you would need, a couch, a television, table, lamps little crap here and there. And magazines lined most of the tables.

She explained to Timmy, who she wasn't sure could even hear her, that there was a bathroom, she showed him, her room which he should stay out of, at all times. Hey she was feeling responsible, but she didn't want him in her room. Then showed him another room, it had a bed in it, made, a dresser and a desk, a simple room. She explained it was for when family would visit, or a friend would stay for a while, well if she had friends. When he didn't so much as blink she lead him to the bed, and put his suitcase and items down on the dresser. 

“I'm going to go and make dinner,” she said thinking of something else to say, and she knew like her, Timmy didn't care too much for her sister Tootie. “Don't worry, Tootie doesn't know you're here so you won't have to deal with her, at first.”

She left him there and went to the kitchen, she hadn't planned on anything big, and so she wasn't going to sweat it. She'd usually microwave a TV dinner or something, but those were not the best tasting, she ate them because sometimes she didn't feel like doing anything else, and didn't want to join her family.

She looked though the freezer and gave up, she could make something tomorrow, but tonight she would just order a pizza. That would be easy enough. Luckily the local place knew to come to the basement door and not the front door. No sound came from the guest room, she wasn't sure what she expected. Crying, screaming, she did expect something to be broken. 

The pizza arrived and she paid the nervous looking delivery boy, sometimes it paid to be mean. No one ever expected large tips from her, nor complained about it. She got out plates and put them on the table, and called for Timmy. “Twerp, get out here the pizza is here.”

No answer, maybe if she didn't call him ‘Twerp' with him staying here and she was really trying to help him, maybe she should be nicer to him. She should at least try. She walked over to the room, and knocked on the door, and then walked in. Timmy sat exactly where she left him, hadn't even moved so much as an inch. 

“Twer-Timmy?” Did he move? She couldn't tell, she moved closer, until she stood before him. Those hallow eyes stared at her. She moved left and right his eyes followed. At least that seemed to be good. Even though she was cold natured, she couldn't help but feel something for the boy in front of her. She didn't want to, she wanted to ignore him. But something inside her screamed to help, even while something inside her screamed to ignore him. “Timmy are you alright?” 

His eyes focused on her a little more, a flicker of life just for a second. Now that she thought about it, she had been over his house almost every moment he had been home and not in school for almost a year. She never bothered to ask him how he was. When was the last time anyone even cared enough to ask what was bothering him.

“Come on, you look hungry.” After saying it, she noticed Timmy did look thinner than usual. He had always had a thin frame, but now he seemed boney. When was the last time she saw him eat anything? There was that flicker again, there and gone. She went to grab his hand and pull him into the kitchen, as her hand touched his skin, he jumped and backed away. There was something in his eyes now. Fear.

She held up her hands as a sign she didn't mean him any harm, he stared blankly at her. Then he was gone again. She reached out slowly, and pulled him off the bed. No violent reaction, no fear, he was submissively lead into the kitchen and to the table. Something inside her sobbed, not physically, but mentally as she watched him struggled to even eat. It was like he kept getting confused during the process. Where were these emotions coming from? She hadn't felt like this in a very long time. But she held her physical mask of meanness.

“Twerp, eat your pizza!” she snapped without realizing it. She was trying to remain mean. She wasn't looking at him, she was eating her pizza. She heard something hit the table, she looked up, and his pizza was now lying on the plate. She thought he looked lifeless before, he was so much more withdrawn. She cursed herself for snapping at him, she wasn't used to being nice. It wasn't easy for her to be nice. “Sorry Timmy. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Please eat.”

As she watched him struggle to start eating again, her body rocked back in the chair as she realized why she wanted to help. She had been like this once, when Tootie had been born and she had been forgotten. She could have handled not being the center of attention, but she was three when Tootie was born, and was ignored afterward. She didn't have a babysitter, which treated her like crap. Maybe that's why she didn't end up like Timmy was. She just turned the anger inward, bottling it up. As the emotions built up, she couldn't always contain them fully and they spilled over in violence or harsh words.

She had vowed to never let anyone get close to her, so they couldn't hurt her. She didn't know what had changed for Timmy, but she remembered that, Timmy was always happy, and concerned with friends. Hell he ever helped her several times, and he hated her. But then on his twelfth birthday, over a year ago he changed. At first he spent most of his time staring at an empty fishbowl in his room. He complied when she told him to do this or that. But he had stopped hanging around with his friends, he didn't care about them anymore. He even stopped trying to get that, stuck up snob-bitch Trixie to notice him. Her blonde friend Veronica had a crush on Timmy, even she could admit that girl was hot, but insane. No doubt Timmy was smart in avoiding her.

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

Timmy could barely hear words swimming around in his head. He was just breaking something in his house, and ended up in his room. Then more voices, yelling angry voices. He didn't care, those voices didn't care about him. No one did anymore… anymore? Did anyone even care before…? Stupid fishbowl.

Then someone was putting clothing in a suitcase and other things. He was so tired, but he was lead out of his room and down the street. Where was he going? Maybe he went too far, maybe he was being sent away. Who cared, maybe someone would pay attention to him where he went.

He was lead down into a door under ground, he didn't quite take in the sights only it was a comfortable place. A voice again, someone telling him something he didn't quite understand his mind wouldn't wrap around it. He wanted to listen so badly, but he couldn't.

Then he sat on a bed somewhere. For an hour, until someone came in. “Twer-Timmy?” his body flinched at the sound. He stared at the person when they came in front of him but his mind wouldn't tell him who it was. Then that voice again.

“Timmy are you alright?” his mind focused on that voice as his eyes focused on the person, it was Vicki… maybe he was insane, Vicki wouldn't care if he was alright, she blurred again. And once again became blissfully unaware of everything.

“Come on, you look hungry.” The voice said, and he could focus on her once again. Yes, he thought while he could, he was insane. Vicki was being nice? Boy was he messed up. Then he saw her reach out, her fingers brushed his arm, and for the first time since he found himself on the floor in his room. He moved, because he willed it. Vicki was going to hurt… his mind clouded, and he was lead to a table where he was supposed to eat. He picked up the food in front of him. Eating some, but his mind wandered more and more as time went on.

He couldn't focus on eating… he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten honestly. He didn't care really, he'd rather be dead than feel like he felt. Maybe that's what was happening. He died… that's why Vicki was being nice, his mind was trying to ease him into death.

“Twerp eat your pizza!” that voice snapped at him, he dropped his pizza. So his mind was turning on him now? Now, that he figured out that he was dead, and it was all fake, his mind was having Vicki act real. “Sorry Timmy. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Please eat.”

What sick game was this? His mind was running hot and cold… maybe his brain would stop functioning soon, and it was losing its grip. He continued trying to eat the food, and let his mind go.

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV

She cleaned up and stored the rest of the pizza in the fridge. Timmy had barely eaten a slice. She wanted to stuff it down his throat, she feared he'd become sick if he didn't eat. Where are these caring thoughts coming from, echoed in her mind. It would be time for Timmy to bathe soon. Could he handle that on his own, well she wasn't going to help him. 

Well if he couldn't bathe on his own, maybe she could at least wash his hands and face. Maybe tomorrow he'd be well enough to shower on his own. No awkward moments for her, or him.

“Come on Timmy, time to wash up.” She huffed to herself, and pulled Timmy into the bathroom. She couldn't believe she was about to do something so kind, her stomach felt queasy. Once in the bathroom, she turned on the sink letting the water warm up, she stripped off his shirt which was stuck to his body. When was the last time he showered? She used a rag on the sink, lathered it and gently washed his face. Then she washed his arms and hands, his eyes not as blank as before though he still seemed lifeless to Vicki.

Having led Timmy to his bed, helping him into it, and turning out the light. Vicki sat on the couch and flicked through the channels, seeing what was on. It wasn't late and she didn't think Timmy would normally go to sleep this early… but she couldn't think of what else to do with him, since all he did was sit there. So here she was, still a while before she went to bed, looking for something to stop her mind from arguing with itself. She knew why she was being nice to Timmy, didn't mean part of her mind liked the idea. That part of her mind did make a very valid point, something she determined when she was a little over ten; if you let someone get close to you, they'll end up hurting you. And she wasn't about to be hurt, not again.

Admit it, you're lonely, she thought to herself. Because most of your life you've been pushing people away, no one wants to be around you. Timmy is the only kid you babysit the most, so you're closer to him, than anyone else. That's why you jumped at the idea to help him. It was a choice that still confused her. She really did feel bad about how she treated Timmy, the other kids… well some of them deserved to be tormented for making Timmy's life hell. But Timmy was always the one that was helpful, no matter what anyone did to him. Yeah he'd be upset about it, but he'd do what was right.

Vicki pulled her knees up to her chest, she always hated feeling vulnerable. It had been a long time since she felt like this, almost two years in fact. A tear slipped down her cheek. No, this was not happening, she wiped it away in frustration. No, I don't want to feel like this anymore.

Something moved out of the corner of her eye. Tootie… had to be her again, always coming in her area trying to find something to take. Like Tootie hadn't taken enough from her as it was, well not this time. 

She stood up, her fists balled she walked around the corner to where she saw Tootie go down, probably on her way back upstairs. Though, when she turned the corner it wasn't Tootie standing there, nor her parents. It was Timmy, standing there, staring at her. Though his eyes still looked distant, there was something there though.

“Twer-… Timmy, what are you doing up?” he just stood there, and she did too for a second waiting, hoping that he would do something, say something. She shrugged, and decided to stuff her emotions back into their box, where they belonged, in her opinion anyway. She lead Timmy into the living room sitting him on the couch, where she sat down on the other side. And continued to flip through the channels.

At least that shows there some life in him still, he's not too far gone. Why was she worried? It isn't like… Because you'd be upset if something happened to him. He's the only one you are really close to. She shook her head, not in front of Timmy. You can't think about those things right now, she thought as she fought the tears welling up in her eyes.

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

“Come on Timmy, time to wash up.” There's that voice again, who was it again? Doesn't matter, seems my mind is still holding on, Timmy thought as his mind came slightly into focus again even if he couldn't focus on what his eyes was seeing, noises that he couldn't identify. And he wondered what was next. He was lead into a bathroom, one that he had never seen before, at least he didn't remember it… 

'Hey, how can my mind imagine a bathroom I'd never been in before?' Must be some kind of a trick. His shirt was gone, he couldn't make his mind wrap around anything. Must be because he was dead, not being able to force his mind to do anything. He felt something move over his chest, then his arms and hands. Then he felt it on his face, the entire time he tried focusing on the figure cleaning him. Who would even care enough to bother with helping him? No one, so obviously this is my mind messing with me before it shuts down.

Somehow he evened up in a bed, it was much bigger than his, so he knew it wasn't. He brought his hand up and wiped his cheek, it was wet. Why was it wet? A tear, maybe, but dead people don't cry do they? Wait… they can't move either… maybe my brain was stronger than I thought. With effort he managed to move his body. Then, he was able to stand, he couldn't focus too much but he could focus on the door, and he went out it. Down a hallway he could vaguely recall.

He slowly, very slowly turned a corner, and stared at a person sitting on the couch with their legs pulled up to the person's chest. It took a while, the red hair had been let down flowing over her shoulders, the usual green shirt was not present, but replaced with a very light green tank top. The black skinny jeans replaced with a pair of pajama bottoms. This person was someone he knew, it was a girl, but he couldn't place her… He took a step forward as he saw a tear fall down her cheek… the name surged through him, rocking his body, and mind… Vicki

No, no, he thought I've lost it, my mind is screwed. This isn't real, it can't be real. Vicki isn't human enough to cry. His mind slowly started to fade, the shock having been too much for his already fragile mind and he backed up, then he froze as he started fading faster. He heard someone coming.

“Twer-… Timmy, what are you doing up?” he just stood there, he barely held onto the thought that this was Vicki, his evil babysitter… sounding concerned, yeah he was totally screwed up. He expected her to yell at him, she looked concerned, but when she had first come around the corner she seemed to be very angry. But she just led him to the couch, sat down and mindlessly flipped through the channels.

He focused more on her, everything around him seemed to come more into focus and realized he didn't know where he was. But here he was, with his enemy sitting somewhere without her yelling at him, or telling him what to do. She seemed to be deep in thought, he couldn't remember much, and his mind wouldn't focus on enough. Long spans of time from his childhood, were gone, but he knew just one thing, he'd never seen Vicki deep in thought. Then he watched tears run down the girls face… What?

Now he knew something was up, this was not right. He wasn't at home, instead he was in someplace with Vicki, but it wasn't the Vicki that he knew. He decided if this was a delusion of his mind, he'd make the most of it. Even if it was a delusion, a trick his dying mind was playing… if he was going to go he might as well make the most of it, right?. It might be better than just waiting for the darkness to swallow him forever.

Her legs had been pulled up to her chest, she wasn't paying attention to him, just staring ahead of her, tears coming down her cheeks as she thought about something… could his delusions think? 

He forced his body to move closer to her, she still hadn't noticed him. The effort to think, to just move was more than his fragile mind could handle. With each time he forced himself to act, or think his mind grew more clouded.

He reached out, felt her jump as his fingers touched her arm but she didn't jerk away as he had done. He now could only see her face, her red hair, those pink eyes staring at him. He saw fear, sadness, loneliness, but deep in there deep inside he saw… something? 

Was it hope? He couldn't tell what it was, his vision was clouding again and he knew the darkness would claim him soon. Deep down he felt the same way, he didn't want to be alone. If his mind was going to shut down, he wanted someone to be with, even if it was Vicki.

He reached out with the last bit of will he owned, he controlled with both arms. He moved his legs and crawled. He could only see her pink eyes, but he felt his arms wrap around something. Felt his head lean against something warm, he smiled and the world faded to black.

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV

Tears had started flowing down her cheeks, she couldn't stop thinking about what she did to herself. How she cut herself off from everyone, how she would always be alone. She wanted something so badly, but it had been so long since she even remembered what it was. All she could recall was that it made her feel warm.

She felt something touch her arm, she flinched and turned her head, looking at Timmy. What was he doing? No… I don't want him to get close to me… I can't let him. She though about how sad she's been most of her life, ignored and pushed away. How she pushed everyone away before they could hurt her. She thought about how she was lonely and how just if one person would try… they have tried… I wouldn't let them. Maybe Timmy… just maybe he would… she hoped.

This was more than she'd seen him move, than she had witnessed since they arrived here. She knew he came down the hall but she hadn't seen it. But she was shocked at this movement. Even though she didn't hate him, she pretended well enough, had to… and because of how she acted, he hated her. But she could see something, something in his eyes. It was slowly fading, 

He moved painstakingly slow, as if he was fighting to move. He put his arms around her torso, and she saw when his eyes lost focus, and his head lay on her shoulder. What's going on here, she wanted to push him off. Wanted to yell at him, ask him what he was doing. At the same time, she wanted to cry harder. The person she assumed hated her more than anyone, even in a state where he was so messed up and lost. He was trying to comfort her, she thought, at least she thought he was, she wasn't really sure what he was thinking.

 

It didn't matter, she fought against muscles that refused to move, fought thoughts that screamed for her to stop. Something deeper than her hate, and anger for everyone surged though her as her muscles released allowing her to wrap her arms around the younger boy. She had a deep warm feeling rushing through her body. She wondered if he even knew what he was doing, if he knew who she really was. She pulled back looking at him, his eyes were closed, breathing rhythmically 

“Maybe he's feeling just as lonely as I am.” She said aloud to herself, she gently moved Timmy, getting up. She wanted to just sit there, and feel him holding her. She couldn't remember the last hug she'd received. She wanted to enjoy it, but old habits and thoughts were not so easily forgotten. Her mind kept telling her it was some trick of some kind, that he just wanted to hurt her.

“Why would he do that? …Because I treated him like garbage for so many years,” she sighed to herself as she got a blanket to put over Timmy. She still muttered to herself, “I just don't think Timmy would do that.” Besides, she thought, no one knows how I really feel… well the ones that do wouldn't really care.

She looked at the young boy she spent the better part of eight years tormenting, now laying on her couch. In a place no one had come into, aside from unwanted family. Sleeping peacefully, as if he was comfortable here. She couldn't explain it, the boy was not in his right state of mind, but she could see where he was trying. Honestly he was attempting more emotion, than she'd seen since he turned twelve. To make matters worse, it was her fault. If she hadn't suggested he come here, he would have… ended up in military school, which would have only broken him down more.

He's not your problem Vicki, she told herself. He shouldn't even be here. What am I going to do drop him off at his house in the middle of the night, while his parents are still angry over the destruction? Which they wouldn't be so mad, if I hadn't destroyed so much and blamed it on him many times, she snapped back. She felt rather foolish standing in the middle of her hallway, arguing with herself. She shook the thoughts out of her head and carried the blanket into the now dark living room. 

She put the blanket over Timmy, and started to head to her room. She didn't even get one step before something lightly grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened, did he need something? She turned her head, and looked down at Timmy. His eyes were wide, she didn't know if it was due to fear, shock, or the dark. But there was a fierce spark in those eyes. She waited for some indication for what he wanted.

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

His mind drifted in and out of consciousness he couldn't focus on anything around him. But he could think again. He replayed many of the past events that he'd imagined. Now he was trying to figure out what was next. But all he could see was dark shapes. Maybe this was it, maybe it was the end. He had been wishing for this for a while now, wishing everything would just stop. Wishing his parents would pay attention, and wished he knew what he was missing, knew what was gone in his life.

Now that he was faced with the end, he was no longer willing acceptant of it. He didn't want to go now, yes Vicki had been nothing more than a trick of his mind, but he started to feel happy. At least he thought he felt happy, and maybe he could find that if he lived. What could he do now though?

Something moved in front of him, then something soft covered his body. He became frightened, he wasn't sure what was coming next but he was scared. He heard her move, he could tell who it was, without being able to clearly see her in the dark. Who else could it be anyways? She's the only delusion running around in his head. His arm reached out, without having to force it. Without having to think hard, and his fingers wrapped around her wrist. The figure turned slowly, and he was relieved to see those pink eyes, that he had once feared looking at him. He should do something, but his mind was still partly clouded. 

“Don't.” his voice came out soft, and quiet. He jumped at the sound of his own voice… dead people couldn't talk… at least outside of movies anyways. She was now leaning down next to him. Was he loud enough for her to hear? 

“Don't what Timmy?” It was the first time since he started this fantasy in his mind that she hadn't started calling him 'Twerp'. Wait she asked him something… what didn't he want?

“Go… please.” He managed to say, each word cleared his mind some, but he was far from out of the woods yet. I'm alive, he thought. Oh, his mind wondered about Vicki being nice, but he really didn't care. If he was alive, and if this was Vicki, really alive Vicki she had what he was looking for, what he needed. She looked hurt, and nodded, and more tears ran down her cheeks. Did I say something wrong? He thought about what he said. Instead of sounding like he didn't want her to go, it sounded like he was asking her to. She started to move but he refused to release her wrist. One more time Timmy, he thought to himself. “Don't go, please.”

She looked hopeful, such a strange look on the usually mean faced girl. He'd never noticed before that she was pretty. Scowling, and glaring must hide it. But with her hair down, and with her calm, she looked nice. “Y-You want me to stay here? And not go?” Her voice made his heart ache. Maybe he was alive if he could hurt. Even if he wasn't, he was going to make the best of this. His face was wet, tears were running down his cheeks.

“Don't… leave… me… alone…” he felt exhausted just stringing those words together. He sat up, much easier than moving before, he pulled her wrist. He couldn't pull her to sit, but the action caused her to get the hint. She sat where she had before, this time he didn't feel drained, he didn't feel like every move he made was pulling him deeper. This time he moved easier and wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face in her side.

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV

“Don't.” his voice came out soft, and quiet, she watched him flinch at the sound of his own voice. She could barely hear him, so she knelt down beside the couch leaning closer. She waited a moment for him to continue.

“Don't, what Timmy?” She was ecstatic, he said something. Bringing him here was the right thing to do. Until it bites you in the ass, her mind grumbled. She tried to ignore it, but it might be right. No, he grabbed me, he wants me here, and not because he's playing some kind of sick joke on me.

“Go… please.” The words crushed her heart as they reverberated through her body and mind. 

'See? What did I tell you,' her mind mocked, 'he doesn't want you for anything. No one does, after how you've treated everyone, you're lucky they even look your way.' Tears streamed down her cheeks as the words echoed in her heart. She tried to move, but his hand wouldn't let go. “Don't go, please.”

Really? She thought to herself, he wants me to stay… her mind tried to tell her it was some kind of trick but she ignored it. She was done listening to the negative side. She looked down at him. “Y-You w-want me to stay h-here? And not go?” her voice so hopeful, even shocked her. He was crying, he was just as lonely as she was. He had started pushing people away like his friends, only he couldn't take it anymore, and now she didn't want to take it anymore.

“Don't… leave… me… alone…” he looked so tired as he sat up, she felt a light tug on her wrist, she didn't know what she wanted. But it seemed somewhere inside it was instinct as she sat down. These feelings, this situation was so foreign to her. He cling to her waist, causing her to freeze up for a moment. Maybe he moved faster than he thought he did but here he was, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his face buried into her side. She put her arms around him, no tricks, and no games. This felt nice, this was right. It felt right to be hugged, and again Timmy showed her that even someone who disliked her so much, or so she thought, cared.

“I won't, I promise, I won't leave ever.” Those words were the hardest Vicki had ever said, because they held more feeling in them than she ever expressed. She didn't ever want to leave the boy who now clung to her. A shuttering sigh against her side, told her that he was relieved. 

She laid down, pulling the boy up chest level with her. With his back against her stomach, she wrapped her arms around the smaller form, and listened to him breathe. Once his breaths became soft and rhythmic, and she knew he was sleeping. She let out a sob of happiness, before closing her eyes, and let the warm feelings guide her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV  
Something was tickling her nose, and her back hurt. Vicki went to move her arm to rub her face, something was on it. The hell, she thought opening her eyes, she stared into brown hair just under her nose. It took her a few seconds to remember the events that occurred several hours before. She couldn't get up without waking Timmy. She looked down realizing that he was facing her, his eyes were opened. She was pleased to see him awake, “Good morning Timmy.”

He didn't answer, didn't move. Had he pushed himself to hard last night? Would that be the last words he would speak? What are you worried about it for, her mind called coldly, because he hugged you? Doesn't mean there isn't some kind of angle there.

No, there isn't an angle, Timmy just wants someone to be with, like me. Someone to talk to, someone that cares for him. He wants a friend, she yelled back.

At least that's what she thought he wanted. Honestly she wasn't sure he even knew who she was last night. He could have imagined she was anyone. That Trixie snob, or anyone. Then she noticed those eyes focusing on her. Oh it wasn't like it was last night, not as clear or vivid, but he was looking at her.

Vicki had wondered if he had pushed himself too hard the previous night, as she watched his eyes lose focus

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

Timmy was so tired, he couldn't move. He had just clung to the delusion Vicki, and he had felt fine. Then he felt something move him, he couldn't recall what. His mind had splintered again, as he lost focus of the only strong emotion he cared about, an emotion that sadly he couldn't even place right now.

He drifted for what seemed like hours. Though in your mind, hours could be minutes, or seconds… hell it could even be weeks. His eyes were closed, so all he had were his own thoughts. Not nice thoughts either, mostly he thought about what death would be like. Would he still remember anything? Would he just drift like this forever? God he hoped not, this would be maddening. 

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore his eyes opened and he was able to see light, and light green. His body was warm, he expected to be cold. Because you got cold when you died right? He was pressed against something, and something was on his back. He couldn't move, he tried but couldn't force his body to give any lead way. He felt whatever he was pressed against moving slightly, and then felt something under his neck try to move.

Then as the 'something' moved farther away he cast his eyes up. At first all he could see was red, then the face became more focused, then the eyes. Pink beautiful eyes, oh that's not how he was used to seeing them. The face so painfully familiar, why couldn't he remember? What was stopping him from remembering something he knew that he knew?

“Good Morning Timmy.” The voice so sweet and kind, yet anxious. I know that voice, I know the face, who is it? He tried to speak, the voice obviously knew him, and so that stood to reason he knew the voice. But he couldn't focus on the words and focus on moving his mouth enough to speak. He was frustrated, and not very happy. 

Your dead remember, a voice in his head stated flatly. Now he did, he recalled the voice before, the mean vicious way it would yell at him. Demanded of him, and degraded him. How it insulted him… this was Vicki. I'm dead and in Hell, the thought made sense to him, or did it? He also remembered gentleness to that voice, he remembered a caring hopeful tone. That was not Vicki, that's the delusion you thought up, that voice called again.

The delusion… yes he remembered. The Vicki that spoke with care, and the one that cried. Oh it didn't make any sense, but he remembered it. He stared up at her, not able to voice his opinion, not able to do anything he just stared until he was not even able to think any longer. Before he couldn't think, he made just one wish, and then his mind drifted off once again just out of reach. 'I wish… I wish I could be happy, with this Vicki forever.'

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV

Several hours had passed, and Vicki reheated the pizza from the night before, figuring that would make as good a lunch as any. She didn't really care what she ate, and she wasn't too sure Timmy would even know the difference. That's harsh, she thought, he's struggling, not stupid.

As it turned out, Timmy ate with the same focus as before. That only caused her to wonder, again if he even noticed what was going on. Did he see what was going on, or was his body on some sort of auto-pilot? Everyone had instincts, which told them they needed to breathe, drink and eat. 

She was pleasantly surprised when she noticed that Timmy had eaten more than he had the previous night. Which was more than when she fixed breakfast, he had barely eaten anything. She had been worried, but her mind ran hot and cold with her, it wasn't easy to trust. She wanted to trust that Timmy's actions the night before was genuine, but past experiences only lead her to believe that there was some motive. It was utterly confusing, and mildly frustrating.

“Come on Timmy,” when had she stopped fumbling over calling him Twerp? She wasn't sure, but she didn't know what to think about being so… familiar with him. Familiar? Jesus, you've spent years around the boy, she thought. 

Okay well, too friendly then, the negative part of her huffed. Again she wondered if she was insane for arguing with herself as she led Timmy into the bathroom, to wash him up again. She still refused to bathe him, though much to her relief he managed to take care of other bathroom needs on his own. If nothing else, that's where she'd draw the line.

Tired of talking to herself, she sat next to Timmy on the couch he stared at the TV, though she wasn't sure if he was even seeing anything. “Timmy? What's going through your mind?” His body jumped a small bit as if he had been startled. Slowly his head turned to her.

“Are you alright?” A question she had wondered about for a while, she wasn't sure if he was alright. Physically, yes he was alright. Under fed, by his choice, she was sure. Scraped knuckles, and arms and legs, given the amount of destruction she saw in the home and his room, also his doing, she was sure. Still she wasn't sure what caused the mental break, yes he had been inching closer and closer, she realized that now, but what she wasn't sure of was what pushed him over the edge? What lit the already too short fuse? “What pushed you over the edge Timmy?” she said quietly, mainly to herself.

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

He heard the voice again, he knew it was Vicki, or whatever it was that his mind called Vicki, but he couldn't wrap his mind around those words. It was something about going with her or something, then the familiar warm feeling he had when Vicki had washed him up before. It was soothing, and calming. Things he was no longer used to, it was a feeling that someone cared for him.

His mind for the first time since he left his house, since his mind started eluding him, he thought about that stupid fishbowl. Something inside it, once cared about him. That's a stupid thought, his mind taunted, fish don't care about you, you care about them. 

Why did it even matter now when he was at the end? Why did that stupid bowl haunt him, why did he even care? These nice feelings that he felt when this Vicki was nice to him that always made him think about that fish bowl. And that bowl always made him think about such sadness, made him focus on the something that was missing. And that enraged him, though now he was able to think these things and not be enraged, well right now he didn't feel like doing much of anything but sit there while she cleaned him off.

He was sitting on the couch from last night. It was like he blinked his eyes, and when they opened he was in a different place. He didn't even recall moving, this only reinforced the idea that this was all nothing more than a delusion, of a decaying mind.

“Are you alright?” at first he thought it was his own voice inside mocking him. But this wasn't cold, this was a soft caring voice, it was Vicki. No I'm not alright, he screamed in his mind. Not like it helped him, not that he was able to talk and voice the opinions that bubbled up inside him. At first he thought this crap in his mind was a neat way for his mind to ease him into death. Now it pissed him off, he found it to be cruel. He didn't deserve this, yeah he destroyed some of his parents things, they destroyed his life. They ignored him, left him with a girl that tormented him. All so they could party, or go on vacations without him. It's not my fault I was born, it's not my fault they don't want to be parents, I didn't make me. 

Now, with me dead they get what they want, a life without having to care for anyone but themselves. Doesn't seem fair does it? They get what they want, after being worthless parents. And I die, because of feelings they caused in me. I wonder if they'll even shed a tear, maybe they will on the way to Hawaii or somewhere.

“What pushed you over the edge Timmy?” It was asked softly, he wasn't sure if it was because he was fading again, or if she just asked absently. He didn't feel like he was fading. But now that he was faced with the question, he thought about it. What did kill him? He had assumed it was starvation, or maybe while he was destroying things, something fell on him… But that wasn't it.

It was… a voice… no it was voices. Two painstakingly familiar voices that he knew, but couldn't place. He couldn't recall the people the voices came from, but those voices had a connection with that damned fish bowl. 

'Don't be sad Timmy, we are okay!' the male voice said, he had sounded rather dimwitted, and Timmy could almost picture a face, but it was so out of reach. 'We'll Miss you Timmy!'

'Yeah sport, just let go, everything will be alright we promise, it had to happen, we had to go.' The female voice said, but he couldn't give it a face either. Something blocked his mind from focusing on it. 'We'll miss you, we'll never forget you.'

The female voice, had sent his mind into a frenzy. He destroyed, he searched. They were there, those voices could tell him what was gone. He had to find them, he had to. They could find what was missing. What's missing, what's gone? That all he could think about as he franticly searched every room, tore everything apart looking for the source of the voices. Sadly he never found them, only thing he found was the object that kept mocking him. “Stupid fishbowl.”

“What about a fishbowl?” a voice snapped him back to the… 'real' world. He looked at Vicki, who now looked very curious about something. Did she say fishbowl? What did she know about that? Or did I say that aloud? Is there an aloud in my own head? He wasn't sure. He just stared at her, this was the closest he had been to clear minded, since all this began. One of Vicki's eyebrows raised, “You mean that one in your room? Do you want me to bring it here?”

No he didn't want that stupid fishbowl. He never wanted to see that thing again… but he didn't want it to be gone… it only hurt him, and caused him pain. “No I don't want it.” His eyes widened, he said that… no effort no trying. It was a complete sentence, even if it was short.

“Are you alright?” she asked him, how was he supposed to answer that question? He wasn't sure if he was alright, and he didn't even know what he should say. It must have been a while since she had asked, because the smile she had started falling… how long had she waited for an answer? 

“No,” it was simple, it was to the point, but most of all it was truthful. He thought about all the reasons he was not alright, somewhere in the middle he didn't realize he was speaking everything in his mind. “My parents always ignore me, something in my life is missing, something is gone, and I can't find it. I don't want to be like this anymore. I'm just so tired. Tired of everything.”

He noticed that she was nodding, and he assumed he spoke everything he thought, though he wasn't entirely sure if he had. He just shook his head, and then he just looked to the floor. What would this solve? Nothing. This was his mind, and even the delusions seemed to not have anything to say. Just stare at him as if he was the insane one… oh right… delusions, we would both be insane. This was becoming more and more confusing.

“I know what you mean, Timmy,” Timmy's head raised, maybe he'd finally get an explanation, maybe he'd find out what happened. But he wasn't prepared for what was next, not in the slightest. “I've felt the same as you, but I knew what was missing. Sadly what I was missing was what hurt me.” 

Timmy listened to her entire story, about her sister being born and her being forgotten. About times in school when her temper had started breaking through. How when she got a little older, anyone who showed any interest in her she'd get so angry. That she had even broken the nose of the first boy to kiss her. She had started crying, near the middle of her tale.

Timmy's head was spinning, he didn't know about all that. So how could his own mind think all that up? He wasn't sure, he had spilled all his worries to what he thought was his own mind, but now he was starting to wonder. Was it really his mind, maybe he wasn't dead… Was this Vicki real? “Vicki?”

She wiped her eyes, “Yeah Timmy?”

“Is this…” he didn't know what to ask, so he thought about it for a moment. “Is this, you know real?”

“What do you mean real?” she looked at him looking as confused as he felt. Again he was stuck trying to figure out how to explain what he wanted to say. 

“Are you, real? I mean is this happening really? Or is this just in my head,” You know, in my mind that sounded a lot better.

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV

“Are you, real? I mean is this happening really? Or is this just in my head,” Timmy looked as confused as she was at the question. Did he think that all this was just something in his head? She wasn't sure how that made her feel. Was he just being nice because he thought she was just some figment of his imagination? Did he care? Or did he just assume she was the best his mind had to offer? That was a little unsettling.

See I told you that he didn't really care, her mind snickered. This last day, and the later part of yesterday she would try to ignore those voices. But this was starting to get to her. Sadly she was starting to believe the negative thoughts. “Vicki?”

Stupid! You actually started thinking that someone cared about you, you thought that Timmy would be different. So Pathetic, she berated herself. “Vicki…?”

“Sorry… What?” she said, a bit of anger in her voice on the last word, she didn't feel like being nice anymore. Why should she? “Yeah I'm real, sorry to bust your bubble.”

“Burst my bubble?” Timmy looked at her, she was livid she didn't know if he could see it. Obviously he didn't, he reached out and put his hand on hers. 

“No,” she snapped and yanked her hand back. She wanted to be angry, wanted to yell. Sadly all that was left after snapping at him, all that was left was depression. 

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

“No,” she snapped and yanked her hand back. Making Timmy jump as she yanked her hand back. This was the first time that Vicki's more aggressive side had shown since this all started, and it enforced the fact that this was all real and not just in his head.

He moved as far away from her as he could, sadly that was only until his back hit the arm of the couch. He wasn't sure what he had done, only that whatever it was seemed to have enraged the older teen.

“I-I d-didn't mean too… I-I'm s-sorry.” Timmy stammered, though he wanted to help Vicki, because now that he knew this was real, she had helped him. But he wasn't sure what to do, without facing her wrath. “I-I just w-wanted to h-help.”

She just looked at him as if he had spoken in another language. He forced himself to move closer to Vicki, even if it caused him to be hurt. As he moved closer, she moved father away, not much anger anymore, just slightly afraid.

“Vicki, I-I don't know what I did. I'm sorry,” she seemed to hesitate, as his hand touched her arm, he felt her shaking. He moved closer to her, she seemed even more afraid, something that neither before, nor during what he thought was a delusion, he'd seen from her.

She seemed to calm a little more, not shaking as much as she had been when he first put his hand on her arm. He smiled up to the person who had made his life hell. Who tortured him, and got him in countless amounts of trouble. The person he should hate. However, this was also the person that cared for him when no one else would. Who cleaned him up when he wasn't able to, who asked how he felt. 

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV

She felt bad about how she felt towards Timmy, he had only asked her a question to help him understand something. Something that he was confused about, she should have been understanding, but it shook her. Angered her, that he might have used her. 

How could he have used her? He wasn't even in his right state of mind. Maybe he wasn't using her. “I-I'm sorry Timmy. I just thought, I thought…” 

“What did you think?” he looked confused, she had know Timmy for a very long time, and one thing that she knew about him, was that he didn't lie.

“I thought maybe… Well… that you only cared because you thought that I wasn't real… that you really didn't care…”

“I did think it was all in my head, I thought I was dying.” What part of her heart still felt anything, broke with those words. What did she think? What was going through her mind? What did she really think would happen here? 

He continued “But even then, even when I thought you were an illusion, and that you were the only person my mind could imagine… I never wished it was someone else, Vicki. I was glad I wasn't going to be alone.” His voice broke a little, even as pieces of her broken heart mended itself together with those words. “I know it's weird, after everything we've been through, but honestly I've known you longer than anyone else, and you know me more than anyone. Even now, I wouldn't have wanted to spend my last moments with anyone else. Who else would it have been anyways? My parents, who don't care about me at all anymore? My friends, who didn't care anything was wrong, never asked how I was. ”

Did he just say what she thought he did? Did he say, that even though he thought he was dying he'd have wanted to be with her… HER for his final moments? The negative thoughts, seemed to now be speechless. What was she supposed to say to that? She felt feelings she didn't even know existed anymore… anymore? No some of these feelings were new to her. Things she'd never felt before. How could she explain this?

“I-I,” she stammered unintelligible words, and then looked down. She was as speechless as the negative emotions. She had no idea how to convey what those words meant to her. No idea how to voice the feelings that were new ground to her. Maybe this time is different, her mind told her, no not just her mind… the negative voice that always made her feel bad. It wasn't sure what to say, and wanted to believe that this boy, would fix everything wrong in her life… Would be able to fix all the hurts, and ease the pain in most of the scars she bore inside.

She felt something move around her waist, though she didn't react to it as if she were scared, or angry, or even happy. She reacted out of desperation and clung to the boy, that wasn't much smaller than her anymore. Sometimes when she thought about Timmy, she always pictured in her mind the ten year old boy she saw the first time she babysat him. But three years had done a lot to his height. While he wasn't as tall as her, he wasn't much shorter than her either. 

His head leaned on her shoulder as she clung to him, her face buried in his neck. She apologized over and over for all the things she had ever done or said to the boy, though she was sure that he didn't understand a word of it. She didn't care, this act of compassion from the boy… it felt like it lanced a wound and all the hurt and sadness was draining out. She didn't know how long they had sat like that, time seemed to have stopped completely.

He leaned back, to look at her and she covered her face. She didn't know what she looked like, but she knew her face was red and puffy, and her eyes had to be red. She had taken to wearing makeup now she was older, but she was glad that she didn't wear any now because it would be all over her face now if she had. When had she become shy? When did she start caring what anyone thought, this wasn't her normal self. 

She felt her hands being move, she had her eyes closed, so she didn't see the look on Timmy' face, she didn't want to see what he might think about how she looked. But her eyes snapped open when she felt something touch her lips. She could only see Timmy's eyes closed… he was kissing her, she drew her hands back as if to push him away. No this is… wrong… it's… it... feels so good. So right, she put her arms back around him kissing him back.

After a while both sat, trying to catch their breath. She again had her head on his shoulder, her face against his neck, this time his head leaned against hers. She wasn't sure what you'd call it, but it felt nice, it felt warm… and she believed him when he told her he would have spent the last moments with her.

“You are the only person who has cared about me in a long time.” His voice came softly to her ears. A smiled spread across her face, “Did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what?” she didn't know what he was asking her, she wracked her brain trying to figure it out before he asked, but she kept hitting nothing.

“When you promised you wouldn't leave me ever?” something compelled her to kiss his neck, just a small kiss. She wasn't sure what made her do it, she didn't really care at the moment.

She nodded, she was sure he could feel the movement, but even so she voiced it, “Yeah I meant it. But even more now than before, because you're the first person to care about me in… years.”

“I think… well it's strange to say this after everything,” he hesitated, she wrapped her arms around him tighter refusing to let go of him, she didn't want him to withdraw, “I think, I'm starting to love you.”

That was strange, given their relationship as kid and babysitter, it was odd to have these feelings. But they were not so different in age, only three years, that wasn't large right? Honestly right now she didn't care, this boy was the only person to make her feel this good. To make her feel human again. That and the promise she'd never leave him. Then she said the words that she never thought she'd say, “Good, because I think I love you too.”

AVAVA  
( Cosmo and Wanda )  
VAVAV

The three fairies floated in the room where Timmy and Vicki were now holding each other, sitting on a couch. The two older fairies smiled at the scene below while the female one held onto a baby.

“I think, I'm starting to love you.” Timmy had said, Wanda smiled with a hand over her heart.

“Good, because I think love you too.” Vicki said, and Cosmo reached out and held his wife's hand.

Neither boy nor girl could see them, or their happiness, Wanda turned to Cosmo, “Well I'm glad the Fairy Council allowed us to grant one more wish for Timmy.”

“I know right. Who would have guessed it would have been to be with Vicki?” Cosmo watched the scene below unfold.

“Sometimes, the heart knows what the brain doesn't.” She said shifting the baby in her arms which only said, “Poof, Poof”

“Still though, out of all the wishes he could have ever wished,” Cosmo looked down at the sight below and smiled, and in a moment of intelligence from him, “This is one of his best.”

They spoke to Timmy like they had before, “Bye Timmy, we'll miss you,”, “Love you Sport!”, “Poof, Poof”

Timmy couldn't see them, but obviously heard the voices. “I don't care what's missing anymore. This is all that matters.” Vicki obviously assumed he was talking to her, and leaned up kissing him.

Wanda smiled and took Cosmo by the arm, taking one final look at her former Godson, they got to be with him for four years. Longer than most kids keep their fairies and it was a joy, most of the time. She was glad that the hole in his heart, they left when they had to go, would now be filled. Filled with something that could last longer than they could have, and would because he had wished it so strong they felt it even though they were no longer tied to him. They left silently, thinking about all the joy to come for him, and Vicki.


	3. Chapter 3

(Timmy PoV)

It was only a couple weeks into summer vacation, and Timmy had spent those weeks living with Vicki, in her basement apartment. A couple of times they had returned to his home to gather some things to be added to his room, at Vicki's. And now the room more reflected him.

Even though it had only been a few weeks, he was surprised how fast his parents had gotten the house repaired, but none of that really mattered. They didn't care about him, so he was taking his clothing and anything else he wanted or needed, and bringing it to his former enemy's house. It was odd to have these feelings for the person that tormented him for so long. But at the same time, it felt more honest that way. When she told him that she thought she loved him, coming from her it seemed genuine.

He hummed to himself, as he put things in and on the dresser. He looked around the room, it was normal to him. But he knew that it wasn't like other rooms, like his old friends A.J. and Chester, they had family pictures, and pictures of friends on their walls. Timmy on the other hand did not, his parents never had a family picture taken, and he and his friends were never big into taking pictures. Some people had items in their rooms that were gifts, yeah he didn't have them either. Actually he didn't have much of anything, aside from his clothing, a few electronic devices, and his toiletries.

He hadn't noticed it the first couple days, he hadn't really noticed much really, but even when his mind cleared it took him almost a week to realize that he and Vicki were a lot alike in more ways then either of them thought. Vicki's basement apartment lacked personal pictures, and items as well. Also while they both understood the feelings they felt for each other, were good feelings. They didn't speak much, hadn't spoken much in the couple of weeks he had been here.

While they were a lot alike, they were also very different. While their pasts were alike, they both had different views on many things. From television shows, to music… well that wasn't too true, Timmy didn't listen to much music, and Vicki, well she listened to it with considerable volume. It sometimes annoyed him, not as much as it seemed to annoy her family above their heads. Which was the reason she did it, he assumed. Maybe she didn't start listening to it so loud because she liked to, but it just became normal for her that she continued with it.

It was something he could live with he supposed. He noticed that, while the conversations had dwindled down, Vicki still was genuinely curious about how he was, and how he was feeling. He too worried about how she was. She had taken up babysitting again for the summer, at first she turned down people who called asking if she would. Though soon, parents had called offering double or even triple the normal rates. Though, every time she would return, she seem increasingly irritable.

Vicki had left several hours ago, and Timmy was fixing something for dinner. While there wasn't much he could do here. Neither of them made much of a mess, and Vicki handled washing her own clothing. And TV was starting to become boring, even for him. So he started doing the one thing, they both could benefit from. He had never cooked much before, but he seemed a natural at it. Vicki had told him when she planned on being back, as long as the parents arrived home on time, anyways. He had set everything out on the table, then cleaned up the area where he prepared everything. No sooner had he finished. Vicki had walked through the door, and she didn't seem to be in a very good mood.

“Hey Vicki, I made di…” Timmy started, but was interrupted when Vicki just growled, staring at Timmy, she looked as if she wanted to yell.

“I don't care, Twerp.” Vicki said, Timmy was shocked at first, he hadn't heard that name in over two weeks. There were reasons, he was sure. She didn't mean it, she would apologize. “I'm going to go take a hot bath.”

And that was that, she stormed into her room, though she wasn't in there long coming out with clothes in hand and then slammed the door behind her as she went into the bathroom. So Timmy waited sitting at the table waiting for when Vicki would come out of the bathroom, she usually felt better after a hot bath… after a hour he assumed that she wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon, and the sound of more water filling the tub confirmed that she was warming the water back up. He decided to go ahead and eat. When he was finished he cleaned his dishes, and went to his room. 

Maybe she just needs some time to herself, he thought. It was still too early to go to bed, or even get ready. He eyed the clock, only seven-thirty geez, what was he going to do until bed? He opened his laptop, he had new e-mails. Hmm one from AJ, he thought as he looked at the name. AJ wanted to know how he was. A little late, Timmy thought. Though he decided to reply, basically telling him that he was fine, and thanks for asking after a year. That he was staying with Vicki for the summer. A few other jabs then sent it. No need to explain about him and Vicki, let his 'friend' draw a conclusion that fit his need.

He checked a few things of nothing important, then decided to give up and go back out into the living room and watch TV, or something. He walked out the door, and started down the hallway, he noticed the bathroom door was open. She wasn't eating, so he assumed she had just gone to her room. He shrugged, he didn't feel like being the focus of her frustrations.

He looked at the food he had left on the table, and figured it wouldn't hurt it to wait there a bit longer. He'd clean it up if she hadn't eaten before he went to bed. He sat on the couch, memories of confusion and reminded that on this couch he found his clarity. He turned the TV on not even paying attention to what was on the screen. It was just background noise to him, nothing more then a soundtrack for his mind. This wasn't what he had expected, when his mind cleared that night with Vicki. He hadn't expected everything to change completely, he knew there would be snags here and there. However, he didn't expect this. He had kissed Vicki, who had been his enemy. He had expected her to freak out on him. Expected her to yell and scream at him, but he hadn't expected her to return the kiss, he had hoped, but not expected.

Since then he had hoped something would change between them, not changing the feelings that they shared or felt, but that they would explore that side. It seemed like after that night, everything changed again. Not back to the way it was, he knew no matter what happened, him and Vicki could never return to how it was before. They both knew too much about the other to allow them to turn against each other again. That and the promise Vicki had made, that she wouldn't ever leave him. His eyes lids closed.

AVAVA

When he awoke, he knew that he hadn't been asleep very long. He yawned, stretched, and then got up. The food was still on the table, nothing had been touched. This concerned him, while a couple of times Vicki had returned home feeling... well... grumpy. She had always eaten something, he started down the hallway, when he noticed a door that he had never seen open, open. It was the door that lead upstairs to the main house. No one had come down here since he arrived, except Tootie once. Luckily he was in the guest room, and she never looked in there. Oh, he knew that she would find out he was here sooner or later, but he'd rather it be later. And as far as he knew, Vicki never went up there unless she had to.

He knocked on Vicki's door, ignoring the open one for now. No answer, so he knocked again a little louder. “Vicki?”

“Go away!” her voice sounded strange, yet forceful. He opened the door, expecting it to be locked, Vicki just seemed the kind of person to take her privacy seriously, but it wasn't. 

The light was off, he couldn't see anything. He flipped the switch, whatever he had imagined would be Vicki's room, now and before he found out what she was like, this was not it. It looked odd because of the lack of personal items. No mirror above the dresser, the dresser just glossy black, matching the head board and foot board of the bed, and not one picture or poster on a wall. Another smaller dresser matching the longer one, then his eyes fell back to the bed, or rather the person sitting next to it. There was Vicki, her back leaned against the bed, her red hair covering her face as she sat with her knees to her forehead, and lastly, a black labeled bottle sitting next to her. 

(Vicki PoV)

Horrible little brats, Vicki thought as she stomped across the yard, leading to the side of the house. Just a few more feet to my sanctuary, my home. The one place no one can judge me. No one bothers me there. She hadn't forgotten Timmy would be there, not completely. She had wanted to see him all day. He was the one person that could make her feel better after such a trying day. However, with each moment closer to getting home, she started hoping that he wouldn't be there. She was in too much of a bad mood, she didn't want it to spill over onto him. She walked into the door that leads to her safety, her home.

“Hey Vicki, I made di…” a growl came from her throat, she didn't even mean to do it. Her frustration had spilled over the edge, after dealing with those little beasts she couldn't even keep it contained. She stared at Timmy, the look on his face, how hurt he was to hear her say that, she wanted to scream she was sorry, but didn't trust what she might say. The only thing she could manage to force out was, “I'm going to go take a hot bath.”

She stomped to her room, she tried to calm herself some but couldn't, she quickly grabbed her clothing, and a towel and retreated to the bathroom. Inside, she started the water. A hot bath, that always helps me calm down, she thought. 

“Why do I have to act like this? And to him of all people,” she whispered to herself. “He's the only one that cares anything about you, and you know it.”

She sighed watching the water slowly fill, as she stripped her clothing off and tossed them in the hamper. She knew he cared, and she cared for him. But changing... it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She thought that this... that he... would be the answer to everything, that these feelings, would be all that she needed. Sadly, it didn't fix anything. She turned off the water, and lowered herself into the hot water, it burned but it also made her step back from her thoughts as it burned her skin. It forced her mind to focus on the burning water and not on her mind, sadly it didn't last long before her mind started thinking again. She couldn't even force herself to talk to him… someone her own age, yeah easy right? You could just start dating or whatever, but with him it wouldn't be so easy. 

Imagine how people would look at him, she thought to herself. Dating a monster, much less how would they look at her? They wouldn't see two people who have found what they were looking for in this world, have found missing pieces in each other. No they would see Vicki, taking advantage of a boy she babysat. No one would ever truly understand what they had… if she didn't screw it up before it had a chance to turn into something, anyways.

She sat there long enough the water started to cool down, she let the water out and let more hot water flow in. She relaxed in the water allowing the new hot water to reach parts of her skin it hadn't reached before. Soon her white skin would turn pink to match the rest under the water. She didn't bother with cleaning, this bath wasn't about cleaning. This was about relaxing, but how could she when her mind wouldn't stop. She should apologize to Timmy, tell him that she didn't mean what she said. That it just slipped out. But she couldn't force herself to get up to do it. 

Then she heard Timmy's door shut. You missed your chance, she thought. She let the water drain from the tub, and dried off. She didn't bother to look at herself in the mirror, that took self esteem, and knowledge that you had a nice body. She grabbed the shorts she pulled out sliding them on, then the black t-shirt doing the same. She dried her hair best she could before tossing the towel in the hamper, to rest on her clothes.

Out in the hallway it was quiet, well it was always quiet but, today she noticed it even more. Strange how you never noticed how quiet somewhere was, until there was the sounds of someone else around. She started to go to her room, then turned back to the door that would take her into her parents house. She shouldn't... she didn't care, she opened the door, careful to close it behind her, then ascended the stairs. Carefully, she made her way through the house, past her old room. Very careful not to make any noise around Tootie's, she didn't know how Tootie hadn't managed to find out Timmy was there, but if she was caught now, the girl would follow her down into her area and soon find out.

She was surprised when she didn't come across anyone, or any sounds in the house. Maybe they were out for the night, she thought. Didn't matter, only made what she had come up here for easier. In the den, there were several bottles lined up behind a bar, this was where her parents had celebrated when they found out her mom was pregnant. One of the last good memories she had, her parents both telling her that she would be a big sister... and they didn't even care about her afterward. She grabbed the bottle she saw first, a thick glass bottle with a black label on it, and made her way back to the stairs.

Once close enough to her safety she heard a door close… foot steps to past the door she was behind, and then heard the TV come on. She opened the door looking out, and hurried to her room again closing the door quietly. She eyed her prize, she had only had it a couple times. And each time she had drunken the foul liquid, she was able to let her mind go. Then again, she had never had a entire bottle at her disposal. She turned off her light and sat next to her bed. Her face scrunched at the first taste after she had pulled the top free, like it had before. It burned her mouth, and her throat on it was to her stomach.

After several drinks from the bottle, she felt the same effects that she had before, but something else was building inside her. Her mind wasn't free, the liquid only seemed to amplify the feelings inside her this time. What kind of cruel joke was this? This was supposed to make her forget about everything for a while, not focus on them more. 

“Vicki,” someone at the door was calling for her, it took her a moment to realize who it was, it was Timmy, looking for her. She didn't feel like having to explain any of this to him. She didn't want to see him. If she did whatever inside her that was building, would topple over.

“Go away!” her voice slurred a bit, sounding strange even to her own ears. The door opened and light flooded in from the doorway. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head down. She didn't know what she hoped by doing that. That maybe he wouldn't see her and would just leave, though as dizzy as she was, and her mind wouldn't focus on anything, she knew that he would see her. Then the light came on.

Moments went by, she thought maybe he didn't see her. The door closed, but the light remained on. Maybe he just thought that she looked too pathetic to even be with at the moment. Footsteps moved closer to her, her body began to shake with each footstep that came closer. The feeling that was building was about to burst, and she didn't know what it was that was about to explode.

“I said go away.” Her voice was quiet, she couldn't force it to come out louder. Her cheeks were wet as tears fell on her knees. 

 

“What's wrong? What's that smell?” obviously he smelled the alcohol as he got closer. She wasn't sure how to answer the later, and she didn't want to answer the first.

 

“Just…” she put venom in her voice as she spoke, she raised her head from her knees, intending to glare at him. His eyes stared at her, with so much concern, as he knelt beside her. She could see his nose wrinkle as she breathed out, but he didn't move away. She had wanted to yell at him, but she couldn't now. Not with him this close to her.

She didn't fight him when he tried to get her up, and less than gracefully she helped best she could, which almost resulted in the both being on the floor. They both managed to get her onto the bed, tears running down her cheeks. Why was she like this, why couldn't she just be normal. He didn't deserve anything she had ever done to him. Then he left the room, after covering her up with a blanket.

He finally started to see how bad you are for him, don't be surprised when he's gone in the morning, her mind told her. She wept silently, those thoughts beating down on her over and over. One side arguing that it was best for Timmy, and the other side telling her that it would kill her. Then all the thoughts stopped when the door opened again, he had brought her something to eat. Then, when she finished eating, he took the plate back out, and was back not long after. 

He pulled the blankets up over her again, she expected him to leave. She didn't expect him to get into the bed behind her. “What are you…” She turned over to face him, her teary pink eyes stared into his blue ones.

“You promised me, you'd never leave me.” He shrugged softly, then leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked when he kissed her deeply. He had kissed her before but never this passionate, all she could do was hold onto to him, as her mind swam in emotions. When he finally broke the kiss, laid them both down putting his arms around her. “I promise, I won't leave you. Ever.”


	4. Chapter 4

(Timmy's PoV)

It had been several weeks since he had promised Vicki that he wouldn't leave her either. He had meant it, he really loved Vicki, as strange as it might sound. School would start again soon, and he was supposed to go home... maybe his parents would let him stay here with Vicki, they sure as hell didn't want him around. They would be free do to what they pleased, as long as they provided for him like they were supposed to. Of course they had been paying Vicki during the time he spent here, and they helped a lot. He had been doing odd jobs during the summer to help out as well, to make sure that Vicki could babysit less... whenever she babysat she returned in a foul mood. And he knew that Vicki didn't want to be bitter and mean, that it was just the luck of the draw, and she ended up with a crappy hand.

Being out in public together was weird... well not weird for them. Just the people that came up to them were weird. Like his former friends, Chester and AJ. They had come up to him and Vicki while they were sitting in the Dimmsdale mall's food court eating dinner, just before the mall closed. When AJ had distracted Vicki, who was been doing a bad job of acting mean, when Chester came up behind him, telling him it was safe to run now... Chester had looked confused when Timmy just stared at him as if he was insane. 

“I came here with Vicki... on purpose.” Timmy said, he hadn't even thought about what they'd think... he assumed he would have thought the same thing if one of them were at the mall with Vicki. “Me and Vicki are well... you know.”

That realization really shocked the boy, and AJ too he obviously overheard them talking. Well Timmy wasn't really trying to be secretive about it. Him and Vicki were dating, it didn't seem like a big issue to him, but it might seem strange to others. Like he had thought before, it would have been strange to him if one of his friends had started dating Vicki.

“How could you... date... HER!?” Chester asked a little too loudly, and AJ tried to quiet him but failed. Vicki had opened her mouth to say something, but Timmy interrupted her.

“Because I can date who I want to. Maybe...” he couldn't say she was nice... that might make babysitting hard for her if word got out. “Maybe I like her, just the way she is.”

“Sorry Timmy, sorry... Vicki.” AJ said while covering his friends mouth, dragging him away. Timmy caught part of the conversation before they were out of earshot. “Are you nuts? Your going to insult Vicki... VICKI... are you stupid?”

“But Timmy...”

“He made a choice, if he's happy fine... but don't go signing my death certificate with yours.”

Vicki just stared at her plate for a bit, he'd give anything to know what was going through her mind as she picked at her food. They had been having a wonderful time together, they usually did whenever they went anywhere. That was still new to him, he had gotten used to being in love with his enemy, but the way people looked at them... mainly Vicki. He couldn't believe that he had once looked at her in the same way whenever she was in a public place. He felt ashamed of how he had treated her... he didn't even know her past, but that wasn't a excuse... of course she had tormented him. But she had never physically hurt him, not on purpose anyways.

“You know that'll happen more, the longer we are together...” she sounded sad... and her voice cracked a bit.

“I don't care, let them think what they want Vicki. They don't matter to me... they were my friends yes. But if they can't be happy that I found someone... THE someone to be with and be happy with, then I don't need them.” Timmy reached over and grabbed her hand, he should have been too young to understand these emotions... then again he was too young to have slept in the same bed as a girl three years older than him, and to have been kissing her. He really didn't care. “Besides who else is there for me... That Trixie bitch? Her insane friend? Or, no offense, but your creepy sister? Besides, I want to be with you... I want to stay with you even when school starts.”

“I think your parents will be expe-” she started, and was interrupted.

“I don't care what they want, and whatever they want, it usually has nothing to do with me. Never has.” He looked at their trays, and cleared off the table, both were done even if neither of them admitted it. They started back to her car, when he took her hand. It startled her, as more people stopped and looked at them.

“People are looking.”

“Screw them.”

Out in the car Vicki and Timmy had just gotten in, and put on their seat belts, she looked over at him, and again he wondered what was going through her mind. But his mind drifted to just how she looked. She had put her hair up in that side pony tail again... he didn't like that. He reached up and pulled the hair band out of her hair, and watched as he hair fell around her face and across her shoulders. She knew that he liked her hair to be loose, and she blushed. She obviously didn't mind how he felt about her. He leaned over kissing her cheek, then her lips... then kissed her passionately.

“You're so beautiful Vicki.” Honestly she was, she was more beautiful than he ever imagined Trixie was, and he felt stupid for never realizing it. Despite him liking Trixie before, he had always had a fondness for redheads, and while they were not common, he didn't believe that he had never really noticed her pink eyes.

(Vicki's PoV)

She liked how Timmy made her feel. When his former friends came to 'rescue' him from her, it had hurt her inside... thought she knew why they did it, she had made their lived horrible too. So she didn't hold it against them for thinking that she was keeping Timmy hostage. But she didn't expect Timmy to respond like he did, she expected him to play it off. Like he had to be with her, she didn't expect him to defend her. It was kind of nice, made her feel warm inside. As she had many times before, she took a moment to thank who ever was watching out for her, for having her suggest Timmy come to stay with her that day. 

As they sat in the car it was obvious, he cared about her. He was tender with her. And he didn't pressure her to do things with him, like she would have expected of a thirteen year old boy. All hormones and no brains, that wasn't Timmy. Given the chance, she was sure he'd jump at it... but he wasn't going to push. It was obvious how he felt, when he reached up and let her hair down. He had mentioned often he liked how her hair framed her face. He started kissing her cheek, then her lips, her mind melted as he kissed her passionately... honestly that night he promised he would never leave her... after kissing her they way he did, even if he pressured her for something, she would have given it up. Something about his kisses, and his touch made her melt... it was addicting.

“You're so beautiful Vicki.” Simple words, but they meant the world to her. She had only started to come out of her safety bubble, but he made it so much easier to remain out of it. He never said or did anything that made her feel unsafe. The boy was actually flattering, he was a big self-esteem booster, which is just what she needed. Having always been second to her younger sister, she didn't have much self-esteem. Timmy more than made up for what she was missing. Too bad she couldn't see what he saw.

“No I'm not...” she did truly wish she saw in the mirror, what Timmy saw. Maybe then she'd feel better about herself, she wouldn't have to be so angry and mean. If people truly saw a beautiful girl, then why do they treat me so badly... Because you're always so mean and grouchy, her mind told her. Maybe if you were nicer, they would be too.

“Yes you are,” there was a hint of something in his voice she couldn't quite make out. She decided that it would be best not to argue until they were back home... sadly she knew that once she got home, she wouldn't even remember there was anything to argue about... so he'd win be default. The smug grin on his face told her that he knew this too. “Anything else before we head home?”

There were a few things that she had wanted to do... they left the mall so quickly that she hadn't even remembered why they had gone there so late in the evening. Not that she told Timmy why they needed to go out, she already had him way too interested in being around her... not that she complained. Just even though... she preferred to shop for her underwear alone. She'd send him to the game store, maybe he'd be distracted enough. “Yeah, I forgot I had some things to get in the mall... with those two coming over... well I forgot. Why don't you head over to look at some games, and I'll come find you when I'm done?”

He seemed to think for just a moment, he preferred to spend every moment near her, she wasn't sure why... but the temptation of games seemed to have won over, it would do them both some good for a little quiet time... not that they got on each others nerves. That amazed her, she expected some sort of arguments, or something given their history, but they both seemed to have done a great job of pushing all that behind them for something each wanted more, companionship. “Alright.”

She had left Timmy, at the game store and made her way to the clothing store. She wondered if she had friends, what would they have thought about how she felt about Timmy. Honestly there wasn't that much of an age difference, but the fact that she used to be his babysitter would have been a issue, or so she thought. She had taken a moment to wonder what her parents would have said, if they would be encouraging, or if they'd be damning... if they had cared at all. All of these complicated emotions building inside her, yet no release. No way to find out if any of it was wrong or right. No adult figures she knew cared enough about her to be honest... and most of the people her own age were afraid of her.

Besides, she thought to herself, school would be starting again soon. She was sure that Timmy's parents wouldn't relent in him staying with her. Maybe they would... she didn't know, they were not very attentive parents. She was there most of the last few years of Timmy's life, almost every night now that she thought about it. But if they didn't let him stay, she would have to prepare to be alone again. She had gotten used to him being with her, something she didn't think could happen. But it had. If he left, of course she'd still be able to see him, but it wouldn't be the same. What if he stopped needing her like she needed him? What if...

She couldn't let herself think about those things... not now. If Timmy was going to have to go home, she wouldn't ruin her time with him thinking about 'what if's'. She tried on a couple items, until she found the sizes she needed, her bust had slightly grown, as did her hips, since her old underwear had become uncomfortable she decided it was time to replace them. She eyed some of the lacier items before going to the counter. Who would see them anyways, she said to herself as she shrugged, and passed them by. She selected a couple pairs of pants and shirts and made her way to the counter, paid for her items, and went to go searching for Timmy.

He wasn't in the game store where she had left him... he did lose interest in things quickly. She wandered around, pushing the idea of him losing interest in her quickly as she looked for him. It didn't take as long to find him as she thought. With a three story mall, she could spend hours looking for him, having just missed him. But there he was... walking past a few stores, followed by Chester and AJ. She ducked into the closest store without being seen.

“Seriously? Of all the girls... and I use that term lightly, Vicki?” AJ said, obviously they didn't know she was right inside a store near them and could hear them.

“Dude! Man she's Evil... don't you remember? Or did she like wipe your mind or something.” Chester said, sounding dramatic.

“Look. Guys... Don't talk about her like that. There is more to Vicki than you know...” Timmy sounded slightly angry, a tone she hadn't heard from him since that night he lost it at his house.

“Look man, like Chester said she's Evil!” She heard a thud, then Chester saying something about let him go.

“I told you,” Timmy's voice sounded barely restrained, it was soft and yet menacing at the same time, “Don't talk about her like that. Now... apologize.”

“I'm sorry Timmy... just let me go.” AJ forced out each word, Vicki could only imagine what was happening just around the corner. And she didn't want to know... has him being around her this long effected him, has he started picking up traits from her? Then his voice sounded more clear. “Maybe you two were meant for each other... what happened to you Timmy?”

“I found what I was looking for, and no one's taking it from me.” He walked past the store she was in, she waited there a moment... wondering if the other two would say anything else. But when nothing else was said she walked out, they were gone... 

She found Timmy back at the game store, he smiled and greeted her as she walked in. Said that there wasn't anything too interesting here, and asked if she was ready to go. He didn't seem as if he'd just been in an argument. He never said anything about him and the other two boys, not even when she brought them up again. As she drove home, she was worried what would happen, if his parents made him return home... what kind of reaction was waiting just below the surface?


	5. Chapter 5

(Timmy's PoV)

Timmy was sitting at on the couch, in Vicki's living room, she had to babysit a kid over on the the other side of Dimmsdale, luckily this little girl wasn't as bad as the other children she babysat for, so she promised Timmy, she wouldn't be returning in a foul mood. It didn't bother him if she did, yeah sometimes she came back upset, or grouchy... or just down right irritated. It was a small price to pay for the happiness he had been given. Not that it didn't upset him sometimes, but it helped knowing anything harsh she said she really didn't mean. He had easily convinced his parents to allow him to stay with Vicki, even during the school year, even managed to get them to sign a release to do his school work online, like Vicki did. It seemed much simpler to do it that way, no distractions, you could complete as much of your work as you wanted, to have a longer rest time between weeks. Vicki usually chose two days out of the week, and those two days from the time she woke up to bed, she'd do her school work.

He flipped through the channels looking for something interesting to watch, all the while thinking, that with all the channels they have available, how can there be nothing interesting to watch? He was about to give up, when he heard a door in the hallway close... it could only be two things... Vicki's parents had come down to check on her, or more likely from what he heard about her parents, Tootie had come down to try to swipe something. He didn't know what to do... he'd gone all this time without Tootie noticing his presence... but he was surprised that it didn't happen before now... He heard another door open, he assumed that was Tootie going into Vicki's room... he didn't want to be found. But he couldn't just let Tootie riffle through Vicki's things, and take what she wanted. He stood up and walked around the corner, Vicki's door wasn't open, neither was the bathroom's. But his was.

“I don't believe it, she does have someone down here.” He heard the girl say, and heard her walking towards the hallways. He had two choices, he could duck into the living room or the kitchen and hope to hide. Or he could stand there, reveal himself and chance her trying to snatch something that was Vicki's. He didn't have a chance to make the choice, as Tootie walked out closing the door behind her... she turned and looked right at him, she had a real confused look on her face as she took a step closer to him, “Timmy?”

“Uh... yeah.” he wasn't sure what else he could say. She should know who he was... then again no one paid attention to him, when he was in school anymore. Since Tootie was in a grade lower than him, maybe she hadn't seen him enough to see through the new attire, and the new height. Though he should still look the same.

“What are you doing here?” her eyes narrowed slightly. He felt a twinge of anger, he should be asking her that question, he was supposed to be here, she wasn't. Then she looked back to the room she had previously exited. 

“I've been staying here for... a while. Until my parents cooled down... about things.” He looked at the door that she had come out of, even though it wasn't really his room, he felt a little violated, since at the moment he was using it for his own personal space. “What are you doing down here?”

“Oh well, you see. I heard someone saying that Vicki had someone staying with her... and I didn't believe it, I mean who would stay with Vicki?” she just looked at him through those narrow eyes, all of this irritated him.

“Vicki's not all that bad.” He snapped, she looked at him as if he grew a second head, her eyes weren't narrow anymore at least, just shocked. 

“You of all people, know what she's like... imagine growing up having her for a older sister.” she snapped back, once she got over the initial shock of him defending Vicki.

“Maybe if you tried to understand her better...” He sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. Honestly what did he hope this would solve? Tootie would always be Tootie, Vicki's parents wouldn't change. Vicki was changing because she wanted to, because what she was, wasn't really how she was inside, so she was able to make the change. “What's the point? You stopped listening after I said 'tried', so there isn't a point in explaining.”

It occurred to him, what maybe Vicki didn't want Tootie to try to bridge the gap. Tootie was the reason Vicki was ignored, and felt unwanted. Every time he thought about, Vicki when she was three... preparing to be a big sister. Ready to meet the person that would give her that title... then be ignored. Not understanding what she did wrong, even though she hadn't. Then to watch that person, that other girl get all the attention... the love... while she was forgotten, it sickened him. Because he knew what that cost her, the hatred didn't build in her until she was old enough to realize what happened. Until she was old enough to figure out Tootie was the reason. Tootie just stared at him, he wasn't sure what she was thinking, though he was curious if she still had a crush on him... Well, I'm something that you'll never take from Vicki, he thought.

“And you know her now? After all she did to you, you forgave her? The humiliation, the torture, punishment, making you do her work while she got paid.” she had put her hands on her hips, he wondered why girls often did this to get a point across. It wasn't like it made much of a difference.

“You know,” he shook his head,” I don't even care what she did to me anymore. I know she's not that person... you don't have to believe me... But I like being here with Vicki.” he said quietly, he had known he liked being with Vicki. He loved her, though he didn't say that now. But saying it to another person. He never actually said he was dating her to AJ and Chester, he just hinted. But now he just said he liked her to someone else, and it felt strange. It felt good.

“Timmy Turner what happened to you?” She looked at him as if inspecting him for a reason he was acting weird.

“I like Vicki is all, I'm happy around her. No one's noticed that something's been up with me since I turned twelve, and now I'm thirteen.” Tootie started to say she noticed it, then he snapped at her, “Then why didn't you try to figure out what was wrong? No you were like Chester and AJ, it wasn't convenient for you to do it, so you waited until the problem solved itself.” It wasn't really Tootie's fault, not all of it he shouldn't be venting it all on her... but she was the one that was here... trying to mess with the one person that gave a damn about her, when it wasn’t convenient for her, when it interrupted her summer vacation. He wouldn't allow it.

“I could have...” Tears were welling up in the girls eyes. He never could stand to see a girl cry... but he wasn't giving in this time. He'd feel bad about it later. “I could have helped you...”

“Yeah?” he scoffed, it wasn't really his nature to be this mean to someone... “Then why didn't you? When I came here, I couldn't talk... I was lost in my own mind... Vicki she helped me eat, she paid attention, she helped me with things I needed help with until I was right inside again. And most of all she cared... and didn't have to... hell at first she didn't even want to care, but she did it anyways. I doubt you could... no sorry, I doubt you would have bothered.”

Tears had started flowing down her cheeks. Maybe she started realizing that she wasn't as good a person as she thought she was. Or maybe she was feeling guilty for putting her sister through so much grief... or maybe she was just jealous or sad because he was obviously interested in her older sister. He didn't really know enough about the girl, to know which one, if any of them. “You don't know me then...” she ran through the door that would lead her upstairs, closing it behind her.

He felt bad now, he'd never really hurt someone's feelings, on purpose, well AJ and Chester, but really they started it. He had started it this time, he wanted to tell her... and more about what she had done to Vicki... but he turned it about himself, it wasn't his place to say something that was between sisters. He was really upset how she hadn't paid attention to him, then told him that she would have... but he was venting the anger he felt, about what he heard from Vicki when she had cried to him that night, about everything. If he felt this angry he couldn't imagine how Vicki felt.

He sat quietly on the couch, he had been relaxing on before Tootie came down. He hadn't turned the TV back on since then, he just sat there thinking... while he wasn't wrong for saying the things to Tootie... he kept wondering if he should have said them more gently not as sarcastic, not as hateful. He just felt guilty. And conflicted, inside himself something told him that he should have been a little nicer to Tootie. While another part screamed that she got off too easy for what she did to Vicki. All the while the first part saying, that Tootie was probably unaware of what happened given her age, then the other would start on about how now that she was older, she should have noticed. It was a endless vicious cycle, that seemed to have no end. All over something, that wasn't really his business to begin with.

Most of the arguing in his mind stopped when he heard the door open and close, Vicki was home... but she wasn't supposed to be home for another... he looked at the clock on the wall and swore... he'd been here arguing with himself for over three hours. Vicki had asked him to make dinner since she was going to get home later having to go across Dimmsdale. He hadn't expected the look on her face that accompanied her today. It was supposed to be a easy day right. Today had already been a trying one, he didn't want to have Vicki angry at him either. And now, he hadn't done the only thing she ever had asked of him. Today had started off good, and now it seemed like it was going from bad to worse.

“Vicki...” the look she gave him was enough to stop him before he even got a chance to continue. 

“I take it Tootie came down here.” she growled, all he could do was nod in agreement, not really sure what else to do. She looked really angry about something. “Yeah because my parents called me... they said you had to go... obviously Tootie had told them a lot of things that were not true... so yeah... you gotta pack.”


	6. Chapter 6

(Vicki's PoV)

She stared at the saved text message she had gotten right after Timmy had vanished over night, she had sent countless text messages to the number... and he never answered. All it said was, 'I'll miss you.' At first she didn't think anything about it, she was going to miss him too. She just figured he wanted to say something, so someone would know how he felt... someone that cared anyways. When she replied it was a few hours after it was sent, so she thought maybe he had went to sleep. The next morning though, she was woken up by her parents, wanting to know if Timmy had come back... she checked the small space she called her apartment, and his former room. He wasn't there... of course she wanted to know what happened. Seems Timmy left with a large sum of money, and vanished. No note, nothing. No one got a answer from him when they tried calling. They searched for him for weeks, then months... now it had been close to two years since the boy disappeared, no one was looking anymore. 

That wasn't entirely true, Vicki still looked when she could... but there wasn't anywhere else to look in Dimmsdale, so she looked online. Waited for a message that would appear someday from him, waited for a call from that number... Timmy's parents had kept the phone active for a while, hoping they'd reach him, or he'd call once he cooled down. But they had stopped paying for it since... she had secretly continued though, there was always that hope he'd call. 

She had moved out of her parent's place a year ago, still babysitting and working part time at this gross restaurant. But it paid the bills, and it was better than living under her family. Who blamed her for Timmy's actions, another thing piled on top of her that she didn't deserve... but she wasn't mad at Timmy like she was at her sister Tootie... because while Tootie didn't know at first how unfairly Vicki was being treated... she was the cause of this issue now, and Vicki would never forgive her for taking the one source of happiness she had. She wandered around her apartment, she'd be watching a little girl today... luckily now she didn't have to go to most of their houses. Most parents would drop the kids off here at her place to watch. It seemed easier to her, plus they still paid her well. How many other places have babysat for as long as she had?

Now out of her old neighborhood, she could be nicer to the children that behaved. Though, she still had a mean streak with a couple of kids, because of course they knew stories that had been spread about Vicki, the Babysitter, from kid to kid, as they changed schools, or such. It was great, the behaved children wouldn't tell her secret, and the naughtier ones were too afraid to act up. So, she still made enough, she didn't need the part time job. She worked part time, only for savings... and really something to fill the other waking hours. Since Timmy left, then left completely, there was a hole in her life that nothing seemed to fill. She thought if she got a boyfriend maybe that would help some. But anyone she met, she'd always compare to Timmy, they didn't treat her as nice... or wasn't as flattering... Or she could tell they were only interested in one thing. Someone knocked on the door, she opened it. It was Melissa and her mother. Both smiled politely.

“Hey Melissa,” Vicki smiled letting the girl run into the living room, “So same as usual?”

“No, I'm going to be about two hours later today... business meeting.” the mother said, Vicki frowned slightly. “You... don't have anything planned then do you.”

“No... it's alright.” she did, tomorrow would be two years since Timmy disappeared. She'd planned on going to the mall where they would eat dinner sometimes and just sit there for a while. But like last year, it was depressing, so it might be good that she didn't go. “No... I can do it another time, it's really no big deal.”

“Thanks, your a lifesaver.” she handed the money over to Vicki, who counted it... then went to hand some back, “No... that's for waiting her later, please... believe me. This business meeting means a lot, honestly I should pay you more, for such short notice.”

She told her that it was more than enough, but she appreciated it. It was true, she didn't need it... she had already paid this months bills, and it was only half way through. Whatever she made now went right into her savings. She planned to buy a house... not in the near future, but she would be ready when the time came. She closed the door, and smiled at Melissa who was happily sitting on the couch. In truth, it had been short notice to watch the girl, normally Vicki would have said she couldn't. But this girl was sweet, she reminded her of Timmy, before she broke his spirit. So it was kind of like seeing him again.

“So Squirt, what we going to do today?” she smiled, and listened to the many things the girl had planned. It was refreshing to be nice to children, the ones that deserved it anyways. Like she should have done with Timmy, honestly he was the only reason she started being nicer. So she looked at Melissa, and smiled, half sad and half happy as the girl had decided what they should do, “Sounds good to me.”

AVAVA

Her phone beeped telling her she had a text message, she ignored it. It was late, she was cooking dinner and she didn't have time to answer it. Besides she told people she didn't babysit over night. People asked sometimes, but she always said no. Maybe she would for Melissa or a few others. Maybe. Because they behaved. But it was hard to watch someone when you were asleep. She ate her dinner and cleaned up the small mess and went to her phone and picked it up. It was a number she didn't know... maybe a new customer.

'I still miss you.' must be a miss dial, or some drunk texted the wrong number.

'I think you got the wrong number.' she sent back, not long after her phone beeped again, she assumed it was a apology or something so she checked it again.

'Are you Vicki?' Wait... then it clicked in her mind about Timmy's last text he ever sent, that she knew of.

'Timmy?' She didn't get her hopes up, it could have been a guy she started to try to date after Timmy left, and she just didn't remember the number.

'Yeah... why didn't you answer your door,' her heart leaped... everyone had assumed he had died or something. They figured he would have been back by now, or at least called someone. She assumed if he was alive, he would have called her at least.

'I don't live there anymore, I live in the city now.'

'Oh, can you come get me?' Of course she could! 

She started putting on her shoes, still hoping inside, that it wasn't a joke. It had never happened before, so she hoped that it wouldn't be one as she grabbed her keys, then ran out the door. He said he would meet her at the park in the neighborhood. That he didn't want to risk being noticed. It took her about twenty minutes to get there, and when she pulled up, she didn't see anyone. She got out the car looking around... if this was a joke, she would make whoever pay for it. Then someone she hadn't noticed at first push away from a tree and started walking towards her. Once he stepped into the light, she almost sobbed. He looked painfully thin, his clothes were ripped and torn, as was the bag he was holding. He hadn't gotten taller, but his hair was really long... she wondered where he had been for all this time, obviously it wasn't somewhere great.

She ran over to him wrapping her arms around him, she could feel his ribs through his back. He felt fragile. “Where have you been.?” she asked just as he gasped 

“Not so tight.” She quickly let go of him, she hadn't been hugging him that tight. He didn't look very healthy, it was hard to believe that two years ago, he was strong, healthy and full of life, or had started to fill with life again. Now he looked like it had all been wrung out of him.

“Come on, lets get you to my place.” She noticed he walked with a slight limp. Something that she hadn't noticed when he walked towards her, from the tree. Mostly, because she she had still been wondering; if it was really him. She helped him get into the car, then she stopped at some fast-food place, grabbing a few things for him to eat. She had already cooked tonight, and she wasn't planning on it again if he was hungry. If? No he would be, he looked like he hadn't eaten in days, which again made her wonder. “Where have you been?”

“Here and there. Mostly the woods... I ran out of money about...” he shrugged, and looked as if he was thinking. He counted on his fingers. “About two months ago... I thought maybe I was gone long enough to come back... maybe everyone would have forgotten me, and I could stay with you again.”

“Why didn't you call me when you ran out of money?” His parents had moved out of the area about the same time she moved... maybe they couldn't handle staying in the same house that reminded them of their son... she didn't know, because like most others, they too blamed her for Timmy's disappearance. She decided not to tell him about that just yet. Once back to her apartment building, she let him inside. He looked around, as if accessing the place for a moment. Then shrugged.

“I liked the old place better.” she almost laughed, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs he was alive, and he was here. That he was with her, where he belonged. She just wrapped her arms around him. He started pushing her away, “I'm dirty.”

“I don't care, it's been two years Timmy. Two years, I've been worried sick... I didn't even know if you were alive. No one did... or does.” she didn't know when she started crying, but she was, which only made the dirt smear on his neck. Okay so he was dirty... but she didn't care.

“I didn't know you would be worried... well I mean...” for the first time, since she had brought him back to her old home. He looked distant, as if he wasn't even sure of what he meant himself. “I just didn't think anyone would really worry.” How could he think that? Had he forgotten how much he meant to her? Of course she had been worried. 

She watched him as he started eating what she had bought for him, she expected him to eat a lot more than he did... but it seemed his stomach wasn't used to too much, and he was full quickly. The worst part was when he dashed to the bathroom, the small amount he had eaten... didn't stay down. While in the bathroom, she helped him clean himself, as she had done a few times before hand... getting the grimy shirt off him, wasn't an easy task. Once off she looked at his body in horror, his ribs were visible. Scraps and cuts lined his body, along with what looked to be a number of insect bites. She filled the tub, so he would be able to bathe more properly, she went to cup his cheek to tell him how much she had missed him. He was burning up... had he called her because he'd been sick? It had been pretty cold the last few days... and without eating much he could have become sick.

“Just clean up, I'll find you something to wear... and get you some soup... maybe you can hold that down.” she said, leaving him to clean in private... all the while her heart breaking... Tootie... I'll never forgive her for this... Never.


	7. Chapter 7

(Vicki's PoV)

She watched Timmy change his shirt, it still made her feel bad to look at him, even if his health had improved a lot in the last week. If she didn't know him, she wouldn't have thought it was the same boy. He was now clean, his ribs didn't show so much like they had when she had first seen him. Since he had returned the phone had almost been ringing off the hook, not people looking for him since none knew he was around, or even alive for that matter. No, parents who Vicki had to turn down for babysitting. They were mad at first until she explained there was a old friend, that was sick and needed her... wasn't entirely a lie, but it worked. But since he had improved she decided that she would babysit for one person... she didn't want to, but Melissa was a good enough kid. And wouldn't cause stress to Timmy. 

Actually Timmy mainly slept most of the time, and when he wasn't he would usually sit quietly. He'd talk with her when she said something, but he seemed even more shut down then he had when she started to realize something was wrong. Of course, he could clean himself, and didn't need to be lead around anywhere. But his mind was closed off. She wasn't sure what happened to him while he was alone for two years. She couldn't even begin to understand, hell she didn't even think he had been alive, not completely. She had assumed that he would have been found dead... or never found at all. Timmy wasn't the affectionate person he was before he had left, there was no spark of life inside him anymore. She missed her Timmy, the one that made her feel like a person... the one that never built up her hopes only to knock them down... not like her parents... she could remember it like it was yesterday... A tear slipped from her eye.

AVAVA

“You going to be a big sister soon Vicki.” Three year old Vicki, her red hair pulled into pony tails, much like her mother would do for her sister in the future, she wore a white sundress with little green flowers on it, she looked up at her mother who was kneeling in front of her. Vicki had been a intelligent girl, but she didn't understand what her mother meant... only that it made her mother very happy, so Vicki was happy. She became more and more excited when her mother told her what it meant. That there would be a new baby in the house, and she was going to be a big sister. Now she understood, and was happy. She asked if the baby was going to be a boy or girl, and her mother told her that she'd have a little sister. Now this Vicki really understood a baby would be fun, and it made her mother so happy, so it had to be good.

As the weeks went on, she noticed that her father made it a point to spend time with her after he came home from work. He didn't dot hat much, because he was usually too tired. But he seemed to have a lot more energy now. She overheard her mother and father talking about a big promotion, but she didn't understand what it meant, only that it made them happy. And of course her attention from them doubled. Her mother had started letting her help in the kitchen. Mixing things with a big spoon was fun. She was always amazed that what she mixed turned into something different each time. Sometimes it was cookies, sometimes it was a cake, soup... it never stopped seeming like magic for her as she helped her mother in the kitchen. Then there was the cleaning up part, she didn't so much like that. 

Then the day came! She went to the hospital with her parents... it was confusing for her. Everyone was talking fast and moving around so quickly here... Vicki found a chair in a small room where she was supposed to sit, and stayed to herself, afraid that someone might step on her. The TV was up on the wall, but it only showed the weather and that wasn't interesting. Her father seemed worried, but he still played with her. Kept telling her that it wouldn't be long now not long before Tootie was going to be here. She thought that her sisters name was funny, but she liked it. Tootie, the name seemed friendly in her mind.

Then the time came when a nurse came in telling them at Tootie had been born! Vicki followed her father, and the lady into another room, where her mother was in bed. Her mother was holding Tootie in her arms, and looked very tired. The baby was sleeping, she noticed as he father picked her up so she could have a better look. She crawled onto the bed with her mother, who held both Tootie, and Vicki. And that was the last time she felt wanted from either parent.

Weeks went by, then years. Now Tootie was three and she was six. As the years went on, Vicki started realizing that it was Tootie's fault no one paid attention to her anymore. Her mother had even stopped putting her hair up in pigtails now that Tootie's was long enough. Vicki just couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. Was it because her hair wasn't black like Tootie's? Did she do something wrong to make her parents mad at her? Or was she not a good enough big sister. Even though she had been ignored, she tired to be a good sister. But it got harder and harder to like her sister, when she saw that Tootie was getting everything she wasn't. Love and affection. Vicki's crude intelligence told her all she needed to know. She couldn't trust anyone that wanted to get close to her. All they wanted to do was hurt you.

She started getting into more and more trouble at school, there were supposed to be learning how to work well with others. And playing nice together... but Vicki didn't trust them she wanted to do her stuff alone. When the teacher told her that she couldn't she must work with someone. Vicki broke the toys she had been playing with... which lead to more and more issues. Now her parents were paying attention to her, though not in the way she wanted... but they knew she still existed this way. So maybe...

A couple years later Vicki was nine when a boy from her class tried to kiss her. At this point she had started wanting attention. Love affection, she had started craving it. But six years of pent up rage, and frustration exploded out of her for the first time causing her to break the little boy's nose, then beating on him while he laid on the ground crying. After it was over, she instantly regretted it, and she wasn't sure what had made her do it. But it was the start of a long time of pain and torture, and not just for others. Each time she committed an act of violence, she berated herself... she had started believing that she wasn’t even human anymore.

AVAVA

She had been so deep in thought, that she hadn't heard someone knocking on her door. The sound had roused Timmy, and he was coming out of her bedroom, his hair which was still too long was matted across his face. He looked cute like that... but she couldn't think about that right now. No. Melissa was here, and the girl, while she was nice and kind, tended to ask a lot of questions. “I got it Timmy, sorry I was lost in thought.”

He nodded and went back into her room, as she got up and answered the door. Melissa and her mother stood there, Melissa had a big smile on her face. She liked Melissa, she wished there had been more kids like her in her old neighborhood. Maybe then she could have been nicer... even liked. The girls mother said she had a few minutes before having to go, and Vicki invited her in for something to drink. It occurred to her, that a parent had never really come into her apartment before... strange you'd think they'd want to know more about where their kids would be while they were gone.

“How is your friend Vicki?” Melissa's mom asked her once seated at the table, Melissa had done what she usually did, when Vicki was too busy to play with her at the time, sat in front of the TV and turned on cartoons.

“He's doing a lot better actually, but he sleeps most of the time.” It was kind of relieving to tell this to someone, her parents had all but disowned her. Everyone had turned against her, more than emotionally. Of all the things to hate her for... loving someone had to be the worst reason.

“Is that him?” Melissa's mother asked quietly, at first she was confused by the question until she turned around and Timmy stood there. He had put on a button-up shirt that belonged to her. It was males anyways so it didn't matter, it wasn't buttoned up and his ribs still showed painfully against his chest. He nodded in greeting, and said simply and quietly he was just thirsty. Drink in hand, he left as slowly as he came, and disappeared into her room. “I thought you said he was doing better...”

“Actually, he looks a lot better than when he first came here.” Maybe because she had seen what he looked like that first night, he didn't seem to look so bad. But it would take time until he was healthy again. “When he first got here... he couldn't hold down much food.” She went into more detail about what happened... just enough to tell her what had happened. How he disappeared one day, and was gone for two years. That before he had contacted her, he had ran out of money a couple months before... to which she assumed he was starving. She hadn't really asked what had happened yet. When she realized that they had been there a while, “I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you from your appointment.”

“No it's alright... My appointment isn't for another hour. Honestly... the way you sounded when you canceled a week ago. I just wanted to really make sure you were alright.” Vicki looked up at the clock, she hadn't noticed when Melissa and her mother showed up that it was earlier than they should have been, she was too busy thinking about her own past. It made her feel... happy? That this person who, didn't really know her other than as a babysitter, cared enough to see if she was alright. “Do your parents come by and help?”

“We don't talk... haven't talked in a year.” That was kind of true, she really hadn't spoken with them since Timmy disappeared, she really didn't want to talk to someone that hated you for falling in love with someone. Yes Timmy was younger... it wasn't like she did anything with him. Well he kissed her... and hugged her... but that was because he loved her too. 

“Well if you ever need anything let me know, Melissa loves coming over here. And usually your all she ever talks about.” Her mother said, the conversation had went on and on. Something Vicki wasn't used to. No one had really cared that she was a person inside. They only cared what they could get from her. A babysitter, a employee, a customer... no one really saw the person... All but Timmy. And now this girl and her mother. It didn't feel like such a long time before Melissa's mother, Samantha had to go... And Vicki went to go and see what Melissa was watching.

“Is that him?” Melissa asked quietly standing up on the couch looking over the back towards the hallway. She had confided in the girl long ago, that she reminded her of a boy she used to know. 

“That's him Squirt.” Vicki smiled, Melissa still reminded her of Timmy. But now she was glad that Timmy was here... he was sleeping in the other room, but he was here with her. And that made all the difference in the world.

Melissa's mother had picked her up not long after she had started dinner for her and Timmy. They had another small conversation, as Melissa kept making excuses about leaving something here or there, while Vicki cooked. It was nice... it seemed normal, this is what Normal people do right? Sit and talk, have a conversation... this isn’t so bad, she thought as she showed them out, and went to wake up Timmy. For dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

(Vicki's PoV)

The last few days had pretty much fallen back into her daily routine since before Timmy had contacted her, aside from him being there. She had started babysitting more of the kids that she thought wouldn't wake Timmy. Unlike the kids from the suburbs, most of the kids she babysat for now, were much more mild and calm. Maybe because these kids were not from rich families, and didn't think that the world owed them everything. So that might make them more mild. She wasn't entirely sure if that was the truth, but it was much better for her.

She had left the little restaurant, she hadn't needed the money anyways. She had always made more than enough with babysitting. The restaurant was just to give her something to do so she wouldn't worry about Timmy, and to save up for a house. Her mind went back to the two kids she was babysitting earlier, a boy and a girl, twins, they were nice kids not as nice as Melissa but still. They hadn't bothered Timmy the few times he came out of her bedroom. He had even come out to sit with them for a while. He didn't say much, but he had sat really close to her. She wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable around the kids, or if he just wanted to be close to her. Now that they had left, he had moved a bit farther from her, though still close. He never seemed to have a problem with kids before, maybe something changed him when he was out wherever he was. Again she wondered what it was like for him out there. She looked over at him, he was staring straight ahead, at first she thought he was watching the television, until she changed the channel. She expected him to look at her a moment, or say something. Nothing... She hit the power button, and waited and again. Nothing. 

“Timmy?” When he didn't look at her, she reach out and touched his shoulder. He jumped slightly at her touch, and took a little too long to look at her. It just felt like it was taking much too long for him to react. She wished that there was someone that she could take him too, however... there wasn't anyone. If someone found out he was here they would take him to his parents. Which would make him run away again... this time... he wasn't healthy enough to disappear again. This time, they wouldn't find him again. At least not alive.

“Yeah?” It had taken him a bit longer to answer... maybe he just had something on his mind. Thinking about the past, or thinking about what he should be doing. Maybe he was thinking about what happened while he was gone.

“Is everything alright?” He didn't answer at first, he just sat there looking straight ahead, and she wasn't entirely sure he had even heard her... She thought that since he was back, everything would go back to the way it had been before, but it didn't. Something happened out there that changed him. “What happened out there Timmy?”

“It started out just a simple enough plan... I had only intended to be gone for a couple months and then show up at your place.” He started, he stopped a moment and looked at her. She could see the person he used to be in those eyes... he was still there... was it because he was remembering being with her before he left? “But If you really want to know... I have to be honest with you... some of it you might not like.

***

(Flash Back; Timmy's PoV)

It was a couple of days after he had ran away from home. And he sat in a small camp that he had thrown together. After taking the money from his parents room, he had gone and gotten camping gear and things he would need, from his garage. He called a cab to come and get him and had it take him to one of the camp ground he used to go to with the scouts, years before. He had dehydrated food, and he fished for fresh food from time to time. And he spent much of the first three months doing nothing much. It was boring, and almost every day he wanted to go home, but knew that he needed to stay out here to prove a point. That he could be with Vicki, no matter what anyone thought.

Another month later, he had to pack everything up, because he heard people moving around in the woods. He didn’t know if they were other campers or not. But he really didn't feel brave enough to wait until night fall to find out. So, he packed everything up, and moved several hours hike up stream. He had been there for a few days until it started again one night, he didn't even wait until morning to break down the camp and move it, a couple hours later he only pitched his tent and didn't light a fire, so no one could find him. A couple of days later it started again, and went on like that for another few months. Until one night.

That night he had just finished eating fish that he had caught, and finished off the last of the rice he had bought at the store before leaving. He had been thinking about visiting the general store that was right before the camping grounds. When he heard someone yelling in the woods for help. He didn't call out to anyone, but the person eventually ran upon his camp. Should have put out the fire, he thought as he looked at the other person who was just inside the circle of light the fire made. The person was wearing clothing almost as dirty as his, and a hooded shirt.

“You gotta help me... Something, or someone's after me,” It was a female voice, confirmed when the figure pulled the hood back. Her hair was either brown, or blonde but very dirty. Dirt smudged her face, but she was rather cute other wise.

“What do you mean 'after you?'” Timmy asked looking behind the girl that had just shown up in his camp site. He wondered if it might have been whatever had been following him for the past few months.

“I don't know I never saw it...” she had come closer to the fire, Timmy was hesitant but because it had gotten colder winter had started, he didn't object. “Me and my friends were camping, and something or someone started messing with the tents, we all got scared and ran in different directions, and I don't know where anyone is...”

She sounded pretty sad... well she had lost her friends, of course she'd be sad... he suggested that they stay here tonight, and in the morning, they'd pack up his camp site, and he would take her to the general store, since he had been planning on buying more food stuffs anyways. This gave him just the reason he needed to leave the woods. He grudgingly shared his tent, because obviously she didn't have anywhere to go, and it was winter. But the sleeping bag was his, she could used the blankets which would keep her more than warm, he only had the extra ones so the ground would be softer.

He woke up to laughing, and realized he couldn't move and something was shoved inside his mouth so he couldn't yell. The girl looked at him some what apologetic. The two guys with her was rummaging through his stuff, and taking what they needed or wanted. He squirmed against his bindings and tried yelling and cussing through the gag. 

At first they'd laugh now and again and ignore him struggling against what he assumed was rope. Then they started telling him to shut up... after a while one of the guys told him to shut up, and Timmy tried to yell 'Never' which resulted in the guy kicking him over and over in the sides, chest, stomach, whatever was easiest to kick at the second. The last kick he remembered was the one to his head. When he woke up again his bindings were gone, and so was the most of his stuff. His cooking equipment, the dehydrated food, they did leave the tent, and one of the blankets. His clothes and sleeping bag were gone. Most of the money was gone, they never found the money that had been separate. He didn't remember why he separated the money, only now he was glad that they hadn't gotten it all.

That first night he laid in his tent, he was sure a couple of his ribs were broken. His body hurt, his chest was sore and he had a splitting headache. The next few nights he didn't move, he hadn't even eaten. He could barely sit up and drink some water from the one canteen that hadn't been taken. Once again he thought about just going home, but what would it solve?

At his one year mark his money was running near it's end no matter how little he tried to spend. He wanted to go home but he was too ashamed. Then a few weeks later he used the last of his funds to buy a cheap phone and a card, for if he gave in, and vanished into the woods. He fished for food when he could, or he didn't eat. And so it went on like that for almost another year, until winter started up again. No matter how stubborn he was, and ashamed, he knew that he would not, could not make it through another winter now that he was broke, hadn't eaten in days. And when he did eat there was never much of it. He had no spare clothes, or even anything more than a single blanket and tent. He'd freeze to death. So he had no choice but to text the one person he could count on for help

(End of Flash Back Vicki's PoV)

Vicki just sat silently though his story, for a few reasons. The first being this was the most he had spoken at once since she had brought him there. She had wanted to find out about what had happened with him while he was away. But he was right, she wasn't happy about his story, and it wasn't just about the people that beat him, and took his stuff. She was angry that he hadn't called her sooner, that he let his pride come over his own safety. 

He had called her though, but there's no telling what could have happened to him. It didn't, but it could have. He lied to her, she could deal with him running out of money shortly before he contacted her, but a year? He sat there silently while she stared at him... he was the most active, and aware than he had since he arrived... there was so much she wanted to say to him, talk to him about... she just wanted to hug and hold onto him. But she was angry with him, she also wanted to yell at him for being so stupid... Then his words from two years ago hit her. That he wouldn't leave her ever... but he did for two years. 

“Vicki?” She heard him but she was trying to find words that would be nicer than the ones that she wanted to say to him. How could he have risked himself? She looked at him, still painfully thin... his ribs had been broken, and he could barely move for a few days. What kind of an idiot was he, he should have called right then. Okay so he didn't have his phone, but still once he was able to get up and move he should have went somewhere then and got a phone or called her. “Vicki?”

“What?” her voice had venom in it as she spoke, she couldn't stop it. She was upset at him for his foolishness. Yes, she was happy that he was back, but that didn't change how stupid he had been. She watched him flinch when she spoke, she felt bad, but at the same time she was glad that he finally saw how angry she was.

“I knew you'd be upset, that's why I didn't tell you.” She thought back to when she picked him up and he winced when she hugged him. Was it because she was so excited, that she hugged him a little harder than she expected, or was his ribs still giving him problems? 

She knew she should have taken him to the hospital, but she had stupidly listened to him when he said it was nothing serious. The only hospital that was close was the same one that she went to when she was younger. If she brought him in now, and his ribs where broken, they would assume that it was her doing. Now... what was she going to do... she looked up at him, he had said something that she didn't hear. “What?”

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.” He did look sorry, and a little afraid. She hadn't been angry with him in a long time, and she wasn't sure how her faced looked right now. Maybe it showed how angry she was at him. “But if you took me to the hospital, the first thing they would have done is try to contact my parents, then I'd have to go back to their house.”

“Timmy...” It was now or never... She hadn't really wanted to tell him that his parents had given up their search, that they had moved away. All the anger in her left her, for now as she tried to figure out how to tell him. Of course he knew his parents were idiots and didn't really care. It was another thing, to be told they had stopped looking and even moved. So if he had tried to return home, he wouldn't find them there. And even now she wondered if that had been the reason they moved. “They wouldn't have contacted your parents... they don't even live in Dimmsdale anymore. They moved after they stopped searching for you. Like I said, everyone just assumed you were dead, or never coming back.”

(Timmy's PoV)

“They wouldn't have contacted your parents... they don't even live in Dimmsdale anymore. They moved after they stopped searching for you. Like I said, everyone just assumed you were dead, or never coming back.” He listened to Vicki about how his parents had given up. He knew his parents were neglectful, even stupid. But he had thought they'd at least continue looking for him. Then again, they hardly ever seemed to remember that he was even there in the first place. “Timmy? Are you alright?”

“Yeah...” even though he knew that he wasn't. He even knew, that she knew, that he wasn't alright. What else could he say? It wouldn't do him any good... why was his face wet? He raised his hand up to his face. He wasn't even aware that he had started crying, but tears were running down his face. 

What shocked him more was the fact of how fast Vicki went from being angry to hugging him. It was the first time that they had hugged since the night he sent her a text. He didn't know if it was because of him, or if it was because of her. He had been gone for two years, maybe she was involved with someone now. Or maybe she realized that he was just too young for her. He wanted to be held, but he also had to know if they could ever get back to were they were before. 

“Vicki?” It was now or never... well not never, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to have the courage to ask later. And he wanted to know before he found out some other way. She didn't say anything, but she pulled back enough so he could look into her pink eyes, they had the same caring he remember years ago in those eyes, back when he thought she was nothing more than an delusion that his mind had created. He was glad she hadn't been now. “I was wondering... if uh... well. If you felt... I mean if...”

He couldn't get his mouth to say the words his mind told him to... that was one of the reasons that he had stayed so quiet since he had come here. After being alone for two years, he found it very hard to talk to someone, even if that someone was Vicki, the one person he thought about every day that he was gone. But then she frowned at him, he didn't know if it was because he didn't finish, or something else. “How could you think that? You are still the only one that can make me happy, Timmy. You always could make me happy...” Then her expression changed to a upset one. “But Timmy, you promised you'd never leave me... and you did... I was worried for so long, I was scared I'd never feel the same way again. I know it's selfish... but I've been selfish for a long time, and it's a habit that's hard to break. But I still feel the same way about you that I did before you left.”

“I... I'm sorry.” He had forgotten that promise... and he shouldn't have. He made it because she promised she'd never leave him alone, and she hadn't. She'd never given up on finding him... “I wasn't thinking. I just couldn't stand being alone.”

(Vicki's PoV)

Being mad at him really didn't matter at the moment, she thought as she tightened her arms around him again, brushing her lips against his, it was like the first time and every other time after that. She broke the kiss, and buried her face in his neck, tears trailing down her cheek. He'd been back for a while, but now it felt as if he was really back. She didn't think that anything could ruin this for her.

They sat there for a while saying nothing, just holding onto each other. Then her phone started ringing, she unwrapped herself from Timmy, not wanting to and answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Um... Hey Vicki...” Vicki knew that voice, it was a voice that she hadn't heard in two years. It was a voice that she didn't expect to hear again. She was about to hang up when Tootie started again. “Vicki, please... don't hang up... look, it's my fault Timmy left. I shouldn't have let you take the blame for everything. I wanted... could we, I mean can I come over to talk, maybe tomorrow?”

“Uh...” she wasn't sure what she should say. Tootie was apologizing for something... and wanted to work things out. She wasn't sure if she really wanted this. It had been two years and she had begun to let go of a lot of the anger about her family. She wouldn't mind having a real relationship with her sister. “I guess it couldn't hurt... maybe you could come by for lunch” Tootie told her what time she'd be coming by and Vicki agreed hanging up. She just stood there for a while, then looked at Timmy... what was she going to do about Timmy tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

(Vicki's PoV)

Vicki had gotten pretty much everything she needed for this visit... but the closer the time got to when her sister would arrive, the more she wished she hadn't agreed to making up. She toyed with the food that she had prepared, and thought Tootie had always crushed on Timmy, that was part of the reason that Tootie had lied in the first place, jealousy. She eventually told Timmy about Tootie coming over... and it wasn't like he could just go to the mall... there was people that might notice him there... so it was decided that he would stay in Vicki's room during the visit... not that it was unusual. Timmy usually stayed in there while she was babysitting. Though, she wasn't entirely sure what he did in there all that time... sleeping she'd have to guess. 

There was a knock at the door, Timmy gave her a quick hug and a kiss, then whispered that it would be alright, and disappeared into her room. Vicki took a moment to mentally prepare herself, then opened the door and stared at her sister. She looked pretty much the same as before. A little taller, same hair style, same glasses, the only thing different about her was the look in her eyes. She was used to seeing hatred and judgment in the teens eyes. She wasn't actually sure what she saw in her sister's eyes, but it seemed comforting.

“Hey Tootie...” Vicki started, then motioned her to come in. She watched as Tootie looked around the apartment, then turned back to Vicki. 

“Hey Vicki...” then she looked around the apartment again, “Not bad sis... though the basement looked better.” She had made something simple to snack on to help fill in silence in their conversation. She couldn't see the having a lot to talk about. 

“Yeah I've heard that before.” Tootie tilted her head, and looked back at Vicki. Vicki assumed that she was curious about who had seen her basement apartment, and had also seen this one. So she decided to divert the topic. “I was curious why you called so suddenly.

“I wanted to call earlier but I... well it took me a while to realize I was completely at blame about Timmy leaving. I called cause I didn't want you to be alone today.” The look her sister gave her seemed to be a serious one.

“Today?” What was so special about today? She'd spent many days alone, and she never cared before

“Well it's been two years today...” Tootie toyed with one of the sandwiches on the table, before looking up at her sister, violet eyes met pink. “I... I was so jealous. I thought that you were forcing Timmy to be with you... I never really imagined that... I'm sorry I stole that from you.”

“Yeah... it has been two years hasn't it?” She would have remembered if Timmy wasn't less than twenty feet away, she gazed down the hallway to her room, then noticed Tootie looked at her and followed her gaze.

“Everything alright?” Tootie asked looking back at her. 

“Yeah, just thought I saw something is all.” Vicki lied, picking up her glass drinking from it, trying to think of a way to divert this conversation. It had been less than ten minutes and it was already becoming difficult. After so long it was only natural that Tootie would have questions, and want to talk about the past. That was going to be difficult because what she had come to talk about, was in the room down the hall and she didn't know.

“Do you... um still look for him?” Tootie asked looking down at her plate, she didn't want to lie... not when they were supposed to be clearing the air... and the longer she waited... when Tootie did find out, the more likely that she'd do something to ruin it again.

“She doesn't have to.” Tootie and Vicki both jumped at the voice. Tootie because the obvious surprise at a voice she thought to be dead come out of nowhere, and Vicki because she didn't expect him to come out. If Tootie found out about him, she assumed it would be her telling her. Or Tootie finding out on her own.

“T-Timmy?” Was all Tootie could manage to say, she hadn't even risked turning around, hadn't even looked up from her plate. Maybe she was afraid that she was losing her mind. Then Timmy stepped out from the hallway. The button up shirt he was wearing, unbuttoned was one of hers... that reminded her that she really needed to get him something of his own, but the fact that he was still so thin was apparent..

“Yeah...” Vicki said looking over at her sister. “He's been here for a while now... healing some and getting back to health. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you about him, without you getting upset.”

Tootie turned around slowly and looked at him... his ribs visible from the open shirt, hollowness in his face that honestly looked a lot better since she picked him up. She continued to stare for a while, before turning back to Vicki, then back to Timmy, then to Vicki and just stared at her. 

“I... He...” She seemed to be at a loss for words at the moment, clearly she was attempting to put something together, to form some kind of sentence. She shook her head, her black pigtails swishing back and forth. “Does anyone know?”

“No, and I'd like to keep it that way Tootie.” Timmy said, Tootie's eyes moved back to him, and followed him as he moved to stand behind Vicki, “I don't want to go back to my parents. I want to be here. So if you ever really cared about me... you'd let me be happy.”

(Later that night. Vicki PoV)

Timmy had stayed out of the room the rest of the afternoon, Vicki wasn't sure if they should trust Tootie yet. Timmy seemed to have no issue with that, not after he told her that he would be gone again before someone came to see if he was here. So before Tootie left, Vicki stopped her at the door telling her that she was sure Timmy wouldn't survive if he left. That he wasn't well from the last time. Tootie assured her that she wouldn't tell anyone, which would tell if she could ever trust her again or not. 

Her and Timmy were watching a movie, though somewhere in the middle of it Timmy had fallen asleep. It made sense Timmy normally slept most of the day lately, and most of the night as well, and he was up more than usual. The good part was that he had eaten more than usual so that was a plus. She reached over she shook his arm softly.

“Timmy... Come on Timmy time to get up.” She wished that he was his ten year old self again, and she could just carry him back to the room. While he wasn't taller or heavier than her, he was still too much of either for her to carry. She shook his arm again, and he started to stir.

“Wha...” he said his eyes opened slightly, and he turned his head to look at her. 

“Time to wake up so you can go to bed.” Vicki pulled his arm, into a standing position.

“You know...” he yawned, then looked over at her. “That... has... never made any sense. 'Wake up to go to sleep.'” 

She didn't comment as they made their way back to her bedroom, she knew he didn't expect one, and she didn't really have some witty retort so what was the use? 

She managed to get his shirt off, after he pulled his socks off before he crawled into bed. Lucky, she thought as she pulled her shirt off, followed by her shoes, pants, then her bra. Timmy was sleep before his head hit the pillow, not that she would have minded him watching, she thought as she pulled a long t-shirt over her head and got into the bed next to him. She put her arms around him, like she had done every night since he came back after he was asleep. However unlike all the other nights Timmy squirmed, then jumped out of her arms. In the time it took her to register anything even happened Timmy had his back to the corner, his eyes wide in fear looking franticly around the room.

(Timmy's PoV)

He was back in the woods... he wasn't sure how he got back there... he didn't even remember leaving Vicki's apartment. Was he even at Vicki's apartment, or had that been a illusion? He looked up at the sky... he could have sworn it was day time, but now it was dark and dotted with stars. His stomach growled even though he didn't feel hungry... but if he was still in the woods then he hadn't eaten... and his stomach wouldn't be growing if he wasn't hungry right? Maybe he was going insane... he didn't feel right something was wrong.

Then he was laying in a sleeping bag... he couldn't recall when he had done that. He couldn't remember lighting a fire but he felt it's warmth on his back. It felt nice... nice? Nothing was nice out here in the woods. Things hurt in the woods. He tried to shake off the feeling that something was wrong, and closed his eyes. He was drifting off to sleep when something grabbed him from behind, wrapping around his waist. They came back... the ones that robbed him, they managed to find him again, this time... this time they wouldn't just tie him up... this time... He jumped away and pushed himself against a tree, and looked around for his attacker

“Timmy?” The voice sounded scared, and worried, familiar... He looked around again, he wasn't in the woods... this was a bedroom. Vicki's bedroom. “Timmy... whats wrong?”

He focused on the voice, there she was sitting on the bed. She looked scared, not a look he associated with the other teen. Was this Vicki? Was he really here, or was he in the woods? Which was real? Where was he? Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't figure it out. He wanted this to be real, he wanted Vicki to be here. To be in her apartment. But he was afraid that once he started truly believing, it would all go away.

Vicki got up and slowly walked towards him, her hand stretched out, she called his name. He reached out fast causing her flinch when his hand gripped hers. He raised his other hand, and rubbed her hand with it. It felt real, what grabbed him though... he felt that.

“V-Vicki? It's really you, right?” She nodded, and he almost knocked her down when he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her and sobbed. He tried explaining it all to her, but even though she listened, and cradled him. He had a feeling she couldn't understand what he had said. He didn't really care, she was real had to be real...

“I'm real... your really here.” Maybe she had understood more than he thought. This wasn't the first time since he had returned that he'd woken up confused what was real and what was not. He mentioned about something grabbing him... that he really felt something grab him around the waist. He leaned back looking up at her, her face turned red. “W-Well uh... that was... um well. That was me, I put my arms around you and... everything happened so fast.” It was her? So it wasn't real, but it was. He felt her touch him and it carried over into his dream. “The other times... you well... you didn't react like that.”

“I'm sorry... I didn't... mean,” The other times? Oh when they slept, he remembered that now. Once or twice he had woken up and found her arms wrapped around him tightly. Sometimes she was behind him, and sometimes they were face to face. He liked it when he could see her sleeping... At one point he had never thought she could look more beautiful, he was wrong. “I didn't know... I had a dream...”

“I understood most of what you said...” she kissed his forehead, his cheek, his lips... then pulled him into a tight hug. Maybe this was as confusing for her as it was for him. “It's not your fault... do you want to go back to bed... or sit here for a while?”

“Uh...” He didn't want to sit here, his legs were cramping from crouching. And the bed looked even softer than it usually looked. She didn't wait for an answer, that or his eyes said everything as she pulled him to his feet.

“Come on.” Once back on the bed, he laid like he normally did, though instead of getting behind him she forced him to move over some, she laid down in front of him, her back in front of him. Didn't take him long to figure out what she wanted. She wanted contact with him physical contact... but she didn't want him to wake up scared again. So he wrapped his arms around her, he breathed in deeply, the scent of her hair filling his nostrils. “Is that better?”

“Yeah,” he sighed and tightened his grip, illusions are what you believe them to be. This was what he decided was going to be real. Being with Vicki, in her apartment... her hand found the one under her neck, her fingers laced with his, and the fatigue before he had went to sleep the first time, finally caught up with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm going to be posting here. There are two more. However they are part of a different story. And it's not completed, nor do I know when I'll be able to do it.
> 
> So instead of teasing people with a story I don't know when I'll have time for. This serves as a good stopping point.


End file.
